What Lies in the Shadows
by Voiceindadark
Summary: In Which Inuyasha is cruel, Kagome is hurt, and ice cold Sesshomaru is melting.
1. Chapter 1

Thunk. Kagome's feet plopped down on the bottom of the well. She climbed up the sides, easily pulling herself out.

"Mama! I'm back!" She ran to the small house, needing to blow off some steam to her mother. Unfortunately, taped to the front door, was a note saying that her family had gone on a trip to the hot springs. Sighing, she walked in anyway, depositing her black backpack on the table before sitting down.

Well, damn. She had been counting on having her mother to talk too. This time, Inuyasha had gone too far. She had asked to come home for awhile, as she was running low on supplies. Inuyasha had muttered something about staying there for good. When she confronted him, he had yelled at her, surprise surprise. But what he said wasn't expected at all.

He apparently thought that once Naraku was defeated, she would come back to the future, and stay for good. Never returning to the feudal era. Was he retarded?! Couldn't he see how much she loved everyone, how she belonged there? She had seen to much these past four years, to truly feel at ease in the future. Hell, she hadn't even joined a university after graduation. Instead, she had stayed longer in the feudal era, only returning home every month or so.

She did love her family, but they understood how she felt. They saw how she didn't smile when walking downtown, and heard as she sighed when, once again, the stars weren't visible through the thick Tokyo smog. So they let her leave, and made peace with the fact that Kagome would forever have to be shared.

Shaking her head to clear it, the she quickly gathered the necessities, soap, ramen, medical supplies and the like. No point in sticking around for longer. Besides, if she returned quickly Inuyasha wouldn't have anything to complain about. Smiling, she dropped down the well, preparing to accept his apology.

* * *

"My Lord! My Lord!" Not for the first time that day, Sesshomaru sent a deadly glare at Jaken, promising pain if he didn't lower that high pitched voice.

"A thousand apologies my Lord! But you must see this! That stupid half breed is, well I think at least, I can't really tell, what all his foul noises me-ugh!" Jaken was cut off as Sesshomaru stepped on him. He gulped as the demon coldly surveyed him.

"Why would the half breeds doings be of any importance to this Sesshomaru?"

"Be-because, my Lord. He had done something of such stupidity! He mated the undead miko!" Sesshomaru lifted his foot, letting Jaken skip around in glee, singing about how stupid Inuyasha was.

Rin looked up at the stoic lord, confused,"Sesshomaru-sama, why would Inuyasha do that? I thought Kagome-chan loved him." The same thoughts were running through his head. The stupid fool always protected that human, so why would he mate another? The answer came to him almost immediately.

"Because Rin, the half breed is too stupid to see that," he smirked at the thought. The human miko was rather headstrong, he wondered what she might do to his half brother once she found out. If luck was on his side, hopefully the imbecile would get himself purified. Hmm, this could be worth his time...

"Rin, we're leaving."

* * *

A branch smacked into her face, but she kept running, hardly caring. Roots tripped her, but she didn't stop, despite her bleeding knees. She just had to keep running, she had to get away from them.

She had climbed out of the well, a little cautious as she kept hearing odd noises. Just like always Inuyasha had been there. But this time, he wasn't alone.

A dry sob ripped through her.

He hadn't noticed her at first, oh no, his attention was rather occupied. With Kikyou. They had been on the ground, impossibly close, clothes haphazardly thrown around the writhing bodies. She had been stunned, but when he groaned out Kikyou's name, she had fallen to her knees with a sharp cry.

The ground grew steeper, angling downhill, but she hardly noticed.

He had turned around then, finally seeing her,"Kagome..." Shock filled him, before he lep up. "Wait, it's not what you think!" She had shouted back at him, as her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Don't lie to me!" Then she tried to leave, because she just couldn't stay. It was torture, seeing the proof that he had never loved her. But he wouldn't let her leave. Grabbing her arm, he kept yelling things that she didn't hear. She had ripped her arm away, not caring that his claws cut into her, and had just ran.

Kagome was still running, but now it was too fast. Too wrapped up in her pain, she didn't see the hill, and was now out of control. She was falling too fast, she couldn't stop. Bracing herself for the inevitable crash, she closed her eyes.

But instead of hitting the ground, she smacked into something firm and warm. Definitely living. She couldn't compose herself in time, so as someone pushed her up, her breathing was still too fast, and her eyes too broken. In fact, she barely noticed who was before her, until he spoke.

"Miko, remove yourself from this Sesshomaru," she scrambled away from him, only to fall down again. He sniffed the air lightly. She radiated betrayal, and a crushing sense of pain. So, it seemed she had found the hanyou.

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru-sama?" There was no fear in her voice. That displeased him, everyone feared him, and for good reason. Although, it looked like she didn't have the energy to feel much of anything, exexpt pain if her scent was anything to go by.

"This Sesshomaru heard that the filthy half breed had once again shamed our family by mating with the undead Miko," He watched as her eyes squeezed shut, and another wave of pain radiated off of her. But to his surprise, she didn't cry. Instead, she looked up at him with broken eyes.

"Yes, he has. Still is, actually," She stood up, but he noticed her wincing as her right arm was moved. Long, curved claw marks were there, from her elbow to her wrist. His lip curled in disgust.

"Was that imbecile the one to injure you, miko?" Hmph, Sesshomaru knew that he was far from innocent, but even he didn't attack others without reason. His opinion of the hanyou, if possible, dropped even more as the woman nodded.

Suddenly, Rin rushed forward,"Kagome-chan! Here, let's get that cleaned." She grabbed a scrap of cloth and a water canteen, but looked at Sesshomaru for permission. He almost waved her away, but then realized that having the miko owe him would have its benefits.

He nodded to Rin, letting her rush toward the human and clean her wounds. The woman stared incredulously up at him, shocked he was helping her. He stared back, daring her to question him. She surprised him, and didn't look away. Hmph, what was with this woman? Did she not know fear?

Whatever the reason, it didn't matter much. She had looked away from him, but only to thank Rin and give the girl a small hug. She giggled, happy with the woman that was like an older sister to her.

"Kagome-neechan, are you going back to Inuyasha-san now?" Rins small face frowned as she stared imploringly up at the older woman.

Kagome frowned, her blue eyes pools of sadness,"No. I'm not sure where I'll go, but not back to him. Never."

Rin turned to the daiyoukai, her eyes sparkling,"Sesshomaru-sama, since she has no where else to go, can Kagome-neechan come with us? Please?"

Sesshomaru blinked at the little girl, before looking at the woman, who sat there stunned. While he was not apt to deny Rin anything, this was asking quite a lot. Surprisingly, the miko spoke first.

"Rin-chan, I'm not sure that's the best idea. I still need to find the rest of the jewel shards, and hunt Naraku," Her eyes widened as Rin gave a toothy grin.

"But Sesshomaru-sama is also hunting Naraku! Please?" Tentatively, Kagome looked up at the Dai Youkai. He met her gaze, then turned and started walking.

"Let's go." Kagome sighed, wondering why she was a little disappointed, until Rin laughed happily and stood up, pulling Kagomes hand with her.

"C'mon Nee-chan! Sesshomaru-sama gets angry if we don't keep up,"

"But, he didn't say-"

"He didn't say no! If Sesshomaru-sama didn't want you to come, he'd say so,"

Their argument was cut short as the Dai Youkai looked back at them, crossing his arms. Rin skipped forward, pulling Kagome with her.

* * *

Kagome, for the hundredth time that day, sighed. They had been walking for about two hours when Rin began to nod off. Sesshomaru let them make camp before the little girl fell off of Ah-Un.

She sat before the campfire, head on her knees, arms curled around them. Now that she didn't have the little girls chatter to distract her, she kept remembering Inuysha. She hadn't cried, yet, and could feel the pressure behind her eyes. She still couldn't believe that he had just turned his back on her. It wasn't like he didn't know how she felt, they'd kissed for Kami's sake!

She almost laughed at that. Sure, they kissed, but he and Kikyou had done a lot more. She must not mean anything to him. Once again, she sighed.

That was it. He had enough of her incessant sighing. The woman surprisingly wasn't annoying, just talkative, which he was used to, with Rin. Yet now she just sat there. Sesshomaru sat down across from the miko, and looked her in the eye.

"Miko, why must you continuously sigh? It is wearing on my nerves," she glanced up, but looked back into the fire as she answered.

"I just can't believe it. I thought he loved me, but he could throw it all away with out a second glance. And he hasn't even come after me." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You were aware that he had, feelings, for the undead one, and yet you still believed he loved you?" She smiled, a tiny, bitter movement.

"She was his first love, so I didn't expect him to just ignore her. But he told me that he cared about me, so yes, I believed him."

"You never thought that you were just a substitute for her? A copy, useful but never as good as the original?" His words cut her deep. They were exactly what she thought, but had never said, wishing so much to be untrue. But this was deep down, and she would never, ever admitt it.

"I thought that he would see me for who I am! Just like I don't care what he is, I thought he would do the same for me!" She was riled up now, but so was Sesshomaru. He would not stand lying, not even to oneself.

"You believe that at one point, he truly cared about you? That you weren't just a replacement?

Kagome stood up,"Yes! He did love me!"

Sesshomaru gracefully stood, towering above her. Sneering, he grabbed her arm, creating a cloud of youki and flying through the air.

She gasped, the speed at which they traveled shocking her immensely. Suddenly, she wasn't as angry that Sesshomaru had such a tight grip on her arm, if it kept her from falling off the small cloud.

Just as quick as they had started, the flight was over, and Sesshomaru deposited them safely on ground. She whirled around, still angry at him, when she heard a voice through the trees.

"Shhh Kikyou, I can smell my stupid half brother," Inuyasha crashed through the forest, Tetsaiga drawn.

"Kagome? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH DICK FACE?!" He charged straight at Sesshomaru, not seeing Kagome sink to her knees in defeat. She wouldn't cry, not when Inuyasha fought for her, not even when Kikyou gave her that smug smile. She would not cry.

"Stop it Inuyasha! Don't attack him!" At least her voice was stronger then she felt.

He turned towards her, dumbfounded,"Why are you protecting him!? Why are you even with him? You belong with me!"

She couldn't believe he could say that to her face! "Why would I be with you? Do you even realize what happened?" She laughed, but it was empty of humor. "Did you even care?"

Sesshomaru surveyed the young woman. Hmm, that useless hanyou would be the death of her. The stupid boy didn't even seem to know how broken the miko looked, He saw Inuyasha's eyes flash red at her comments, the taiyoukai wondered if he would try and hurt the woman again.

"Of course I cared! You weren't supposed to see that!" Would the half breed never stop shouting?

"Oh, were you just going to go behind my back forever?" At least the miko was fighting back, which could be interesting.

"No! I told you Kagome, you belong in the future!" She gasped, and took a step back, shocked.

Quietly, she looked into the hanyou's eyes and replied,"I didn't believe that you meant it...Did you ever really love me? Or was I just something to fill your time with, because you couldn't have her?"

Inuyasha looked almost hesitant, but he still spoke with finality,"I loved you, but never as much as Kikyou." Just then, the undead miko stepped into the clearing and set a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Come, lets go," Kagome watched as the man she had loved for the past four years walked away from her without a backwards glance.

Sesshomaru turned towards the broken miko,"That seems to have settled our argument. Remember, I am hardly ever wrong, miko."

She looked over at him, hurt and confused and angry and she just could not stand one more minute of it.

"You made me go through that, just to prove a point? Just to say that you were right? You can't just play with people's emotions Sesshomaru! It's not fair, or right or..."

He looked coldly at her,"I took you here to do more than prove a point."

"Then what was this for?! Couldn't you just let my believe that he had at least returned my feelings at some point! What was wrong with that? I just, I loved him," She fell back onto her knees, trying so hard not to cry, because once she started she didn't think that she would ever be able to stop.

But Sesshomaru was having none of that,"No, you don't. You entertain the the idea of being in love, but you're not. You think infatuation is love, but it is not. You could never truly love someone if they didn't also have such ardent feelings for you, which the half breed clearly did not."

He saw as she broke down. He saw the first tear leak out of her sapphire eyes, then the torrential downpour that followed. She curled up in a small ball on the ground, sobbing with her hands almost tearing her hair out.

She was so loud, he almost wanted to leave. But something, the same part of him that indulged Rin, made him sit down next to her. He didn't speak, merely stayed with her.

Kagome felt as he sat down next to her. She didn't stop crying, didn't even look at him, and yet she felt his strong presence throughout the entire night.

**So just a beginning, hope that you guys liked it! Please review, I would love some kind criticism. Thank you for reading! **

**~Voice in the Dark**


	2. Chapter 2

"Miko. Wake _up_," A sharp voice rang through the air, piercing through her cloudy, sleep filled mind. Why couldn't she _just_ sleep some more? She hadn't felt this good in ages, and there was something so comfy beneath her. A fuzzy, silky thing that was coiled beneath her head, and oh it was so _warm. _

"Miko! Get off!" Her head crashed to the ground as the silky object was ripped away from her.

"Ughhh..." She cracked an eye open, not surprised to find herself on the ground, in unfamiliar territory. Sitting next to her, glowering furiously, was Sesshomaru. He was indignantly grasping that furry tail thing that was always on his shoulder, yet right now was trailing towards her...oh.

So that was her new pillow. Kagome felt a blush dust her cheeks as she sheepishly smiled up at him. How the hell had she gotten away with cuddling his tail? She gulped as he flexed his claws.

"S-sorry Sesshomaru-Sa-" Her apology was punctured by a huge yawn, tipping her head back as she sat up.

The Daiyoukai was prepared to scold the young woman for touching, caressing even, his tail, but his beast was subdued at the sight of her baring her neck. He knew she wasn't consciously appeasing his inner yowoukai, but it was quelled nonetheless by the subservient gesture.

She sat quietly, looking around at the forest surrounding them. It was a sigh she had become used to over the years of traveling with Inuyasha.

A pang ripped through her heart at the thought of the two-timing hanyou. Who does that? Who says that they love someone only to turn around discard them like a used toy?

Because that was all she was to him, just a plaything to fill the time untill he could be with Kikyou. Surprisingly, there wasn't another jolt of pain with these thoughts, just a sense of melancholy that flooded through her. She has gotten past the worst of it, the betrayal and indignation last night when she had cries for hours.

The miko turned in shock to look at the calm Daiyoukai next to her, realizing that he had stayed by her the entire night, even let her cling to his tail in her need for comfort.

"Sesshomaru-san...thank you," Shesmiled hesitantly at him, but for the first time those cerulean orbs were free pain. Tired, and a bit puffy, but she bestowed upon him a look of pure gratitude.

"Don't. It is the alphas responsibility to care for the packs health, physical and mental," He amber eyes were as impassive as always, despite the surprisingly compassionate words he spoke. The miko felt her jaw drop open slightly in shock. She knew that Sesshomaru took his honor seriously, but this...this was something that Inuyasha had never done. He had always complained about the burden of protecting her.

"Really? I knew it was his job to protect them, but not to such a degree," Sesshomaru raised one slim eyebrow at her, was the hanyou really such an awful alpha? He has his suspicions but to know that he shared blood with one that was so honor less disgusted him.

"The alpha must be the strongest memeber of the pack to uphold all of the others, to shelter them, and provide a fulfilling life. If not, the pack has the right to appoint a new alpha, or join a more suitable pack," His Amber eyes did not shift from the miko's face as he told her of the basic Inu-youkai rules. Did she really not know? By the way her jaw was gaping he assumed this was a new concept to her.

Kagome slammed her mouth shut as the cold gaze of the Daiyoukai appraised her. She had no idea that youkai society was so...fair. "That sounds much more reasonable, Inuyasha would always say to be thankful for his protection, and I was...but I didn't always ask him to protect me." Sesshomaru merely narrowed his eyes, irritated at the continued mention of how crudely the hanyou behaved.

The miko was oblivious to his spark of agitation and leveled a shocked gaze at him."Wait, if the alpha helps his pack, does that mean that I...that I'm part of your pack now?"

The Daiyoukai smirked inwardly at how even though it had taken the girl a moment, she had caught his hint. "No. You will recieve the protection of this Sesshomaru while our paths coincide, but a pack memeber must first prove their worth before they are accepted."

Kagimes eyes narrowed at him, her brain quickly forming an idea,"So, if I'm useful then I can stay with you guys for longer?"

His amusement with the small woman grew, she cut right to the center of the matter. "Hn." Then again, she was still a weak human. Though her miko power was intriguing, she would need to show some talent for it before he deemed her worthy. Although she didn't seem dismayed by the idea, by her scent of excitement and slight apprehension she was conceiving a plan.

"Speaking of pack, is Rin okay? I don't feel like jaken is very good protection for a little girl..." She trailed off at his frosty stare that clearly conveyed how important he thought her opinion on the matter was. Nonetheless, he gracefully rose off the ground and delicately sniffed the air to discern the location of his ward.

lKagome sighed again before standing up beside him and running her fingers through her hair, attempting to calm the tangly mass. She looked up at the daiyoukai to see him holding out an arm to her, his fingers were clinched together in a fist, but the meaning was clear. She tentatively grasped his forearm, right below the hem of his white and red silk sleeve.

The cloud of youki gathered beneath them, slower than last night as they gracefully ascended above the tree tops. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, her grip on the daiyoukai's arm tightening. She was expecting the furious wind of the night before, and was surprised when it was only a slight tickle. She slowly cracked open one blue eye, and gasped at the sight below her.

The ground below them was moving quickly by, but enough for her to see the rainbow of colors. From the light green of pastures to the darkness of forests, with silver rivers weaving through it. The periwinkle sky seemed larger then ever as it unfolded around them.

Sesshomaru almost wanted to smirk at the mikos awestruck expression. Last nights flight hadn't nearly the same effect, she'd been too distracted to pay any attention then. He would never admit it, but Sesshomaru remembered feeling the same sense of exhilaration when he discovered flying. The endless sky, the wind in yo-

Youkai. The daiyoukai's body stiffened as the scent of hungry kumoyoukai hit his sensitive nose. Usually this wouldn't bother him, but the measly pests were slowly making their way to his defenseless ward. Sesshomaru pulled his arm in tightly, dragging the woman away from the edge of the cloud as he greatly sped up.

"Woah! Hey why are going so fast?" Kagome almost regretted her indignant statement when Sesshomaru glared at her, but she thought it was justified. She could have falled off just then! But the daiyoukai was in no mood to reply as he stonily gazed ahead, the cloud steadily accelerating.

The miko new that Sesshomaru was a logical person, he wouldn't ignore her for no reason. Even if he wasn't inclined to share it with her, he wasn't trying to be a jerk. She sighed, resolved to wait and see why his demeanor had changed.

Narrowing his eyes, the daiyoukai sunk the cloud below the tree tops, landing Ina small clearing. The woman let go of his arm and took a few steps forward, opening her mouth to express yet anther question when a shrill scre rent the air.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Rin-chan!" Kagome barely had time to utter the little girls name before dashing after the Inu lord, who was running through the tree so fast he appeared to be a blur. She crashed through the brambles much less gracefully, earning several new scratches along her arms. She burst through the tree to see Sesshomaru battling several humongous spiders. They were about the size of Kaedes hut. She looked around wildly for the little girl, seeing her tied up in what could only be spider silk a few yards away. She rushed to the little girls side.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll get you down safe!" She reached for an arrow to cut the thread around the little girl when jaken spoke up from behind her.

"Foolish human! Kumo thread cannot be cut by any mortal blade, blood must be shed for it to loosen its grip!"

Kagomes mouth set in a hard line. "Then it will taste blood." Without hesiating, she slashed the tip of her arrow across the palm of her hand, letting the blood drip onto the silk. As expected, the red dyed strings quickly fell away from the sobbing little girl.

Kagome clasped the little girl to her chest, quickly running her eyes over the small body to make sure Rin was free of injuries.

"Shhh...it's okay Rin-chan, you're safe now," The little girl was quieting quickly, happy to be held in Kagomes comforting embrace.

Sesshomaru flicked his blade, slinging the kumo blood onto the nearby foliage. His temper had been quelled by the quick dissection of those foolish enough to prey upon his ward. Hmph. He turned to see the miko holding Rin close to her, surprisingly emanating the scent of blood, even though he knew that she hadn't been involved in the quick fight.

"My lord! You are as powerful as ever, Sesshomaru-sama, to have saved us so quickly!" He almost growled at the loud toad Youkai, who had been so incompetent as to let Rin be attacked. Jaken made to hug the daiyoukai's leg, only to be sent flying as his boot connected with his head.

"Oh don't be mad at Jaken-sama, Sesshomaru-sama! He assured Rin that you would come and save me right away!" The little girl had finally calmed down enough to notice her lord was nearby, and embraced his leg, still sniffing slightly.

She grinned her toothy smile up at him, puffy eyes shining,"Thank you for saving me Sesshomaru-Sama." In a rare show of affection, the daiyoukai let his hand rest on the little girls heads for the briefest of moments before turning to face the miko.

"You are injured," Kagome wouldn't have known that his statement was more of a question if she hadn't caught the slightly quizzical air in his eyes. She was quickly learning that the tiniest hints of emotion could be found their, in those amber orbs if one looked hard enough.

"Yes, she was caught in that spider silk, and Jaken said that spilling fresh blood would make it release her."

The daiyoukai's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but his shock was great. He had always known that humans were an honorless bunch, and so hadn't expected the woman to be of much help to his ward. He was grateful that he had made this oversight, as she had quickly found the fastest solution to help Rin and executed it, regardless of the personal risks it posed.

The mikos azure eyes were fastened on his, and he could see that she neither expected or wanted any thanks for her selfless actions. Yet even though no words were exchanged, he let his gratitude, and worry for the little girl show through in his eyes. A moment of vulnerability, understanding and respect passed between the woman and the Daiyoukai.

hehe authors notes here! Thank you for reading my story, and please review, constructive criticism is always welcomed!

Oh! I have forgotten about the rest of the tachi, or Inuyasha, they should all be returning soon. And though I will try to make them more regular, don't expect close updates!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note! Thank you for the reviews, they really inspire me to keep writing! And Ree-san, no I don't post on dokuga. I may upload the story on it when its finished, but not sure yet. Remember to review, and enjoy~~~

The sun was glittering across the water, reflecting the mid day azure sky. The daiyoukai had moved his pack to the small lake for the time being, eager to get away from the kumo remains. The woman was plopped on the ground, tying a bandage around her sliced palm. He still felt a well of entirely unexpected gratitude towards her for saving Rin. That was one feat that was not easily repaid.

Yet what really made the small woman exceptional was that she didn't ask for payment. She accepted his gratitude, but she wanted nothing more.

He smirked slightly, the woman had been as useful as he had thought she would be. He liked a good investment.

The miko in question had just finished tying the bandage around her hand, making sure the knot was secure, she hopped up off the ground in search of her black backpack. She took out a breakfast bar, and some fresh strawberries.

"Rin-chan! Are you hungry?" The little girl nodded, running over to the woman she was quickly beginning to think of as a mother figure.

"Kagome-chan, what are those red things?" She looked curiously at the pretty, though unfamiliar fruit. Kagome saw Sesshomarus cool gaze on the berries too, probably making sure they were safe for his ward. She almost wanted to giggle at how protective of the little girl he was, it was so endearing, even if he tried to hide it.

"These are called strawberries. Try one, they're sweet," She offered the little girl one. "But don't eat the green leaves at the top, okay?"

Rin tentatively bit into one of the red berries, her eyes lighting up in surprise.

"Theyre so refreshing!" Kagome laughed lightly at her wide eyes.

"Yes, aren't they? A lot of sweets are made with them in my ti- my hometown," She almost sweat dropped at that. The miko hadn't told Sesshomaru where, or when, she came from. Just in case she told him something that changed the future, the space time continuum was a fragile thing.

The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes at her choice of words. Even after four years he still didn't know where the miko originated from. He assumed it was an obscure country town, since he never heard her name the place. Not that it mattered much, but Sesshomaru valued knowledge. He would find out eventually. Especially if the woman proved herself worthy to join his pack.

The daiyoukai was interrupted from his thoughts by a buzzing noise. Something...no someone was crashing through the woods. The were due to come across this lake side clearing, heading in a straight line. The scent was familiar, but unexpected. His gaze turned to the miko as the youkai stepped into the clearing. He saw her eyes widen, and was surprised at the motherly warmth that entered them.

"Shippo?"

"Kagome-chan!" The tiny kitsune threw himself into the mikos welcoming arms, sobbing quietly On her shoulder. She enfolded him into her embrace, one small hand stroking his hair soothingly.

"Shippo-chan, what's wrong? Talk to me." The little kitsune sniffled, before raising his watery eyes to the miko.

"It-it's Inuyash-sha. He's been act-acting really we-weird. This mo-morning Kikyou came over and he..." The little kit curried his head into Kagomes shoulder, trying to control his sniffles. The worried miko exchanged a glance with Sesshomaru, his face was expressionless as usual, but she could see the spark of curiosity in his gold eyes.

"What happened next Shippo-chan?" Her voice was quietly soothing.

"He left with her. She said they had to go and he just got up and left. He didn't even look back when Miroku and Sango called after him. What did Kikyou do to Inubaka?"

Sesshomaru sighed. Deeply. Will his pittance of a half brother ever cease being such an annoyance?

Doubtful.

Such impeccable timing too, right as the miko was becoming destracted, on the path to moving on. He couldn't deny that he was grateful the kit had fled to the miko, their interaction was interesting. He could perhaps be good company to his ward, in addition.

The mikos gaze met his, wary concern and pain vying for space within them. "Sesshomaru, Shippo-chan can stay with us, can't he?"

"Wait! That's who you're traveling with now? I thought he kidnapped you and that's why you weren't with us last night! Kagome-chan he's evil!" The little kit was had tremors running through his body, but he still met the great Daiyoukais gaze, intent on protecting the one that had replaced a mother for him.

The evil lord in question was about to sigh again, when the mikos hearty laugh filled the clearing.

"He's not evil at all Shippo! Oh kami...I quite literally ran into him last time I came through the well. And considering what Inuyasha is doing now, I thought it was best for me to stay here," The pain of betrayal was leaking through her scent again, but not as strong as before. There wasn't the tang of shock, of disbelief.

"How dare you say Sesshomaru-Sama is evil! He's the most noble lord there ever was!" Little Rin-chan had caught the tail end of the conversation and finally found a chance to defend her father figure. She was staring indignantly at Shippo, hands propped on her hips.

The kitsunes cheeks turned bright red, he lowered his eyes, abashed. "Well, if you say so Kagome. But if he hurts you I'm gonna take him out!"

This time it was Kagome who sighed, surprising Sesshomaru. Shouldn't she agree with her kit?

"I don't think we need to worry about that Shippo-chan. But you can protect me anyway, okay?" Her eyes were warm again as she hugged the kit close.

"Okay Kagome-chan." The kit returned her embrace, before scrambling down to go play with Rin. Despite their earlier argument regarding Sesshomarus evil nature, the two were eager to have a playmate so close in age.

Kagomes azure eyes gazed out across the lake, yet her mind did not take in the beautiful sight. She was conflicted, that much Sesshomaru could tell from her expression. He noticed she tended to press her lips together, thinning them out when she was deep in thought.

"Should I be concerned? I know that Kikyou is his...is his mate now," she only hesitated slightly, but the sentence held an air of finality about it. "It's just that doesn't seem like Inuyusha, to get up and leave without so much as a goodbye."

The Daiyoukais eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly,"Isn't that what he did to you?"

A humorless chuckle was wrung out of the woman at that. The rhetorical question stung a bit, but wasn't there a saying about the truth being painful?

Sesshomaru on the other hand was a bit shocked. He had expected her to get angry, and contradict him. He hadn't believed she was mature enough to recognize the truth, and accept it like that.

"Either way, his actions should not concern you, miko," She could hear the disdain color his voice as he spoke of his brother. She knew it shouldn't, she shouldn't be thinking of him, but that angered her. Why did he feel the need to be so condescending?

"Why ever would you say that?"

"Is your mission not to hung Naraku?" Her eyes narrowed.

"That's doesn't mean I can't still be worried about my friends." She wanted him to say what she thought he was implying. That she was weak for still caring, sidetracked.

Sesshomaru sighed as he smelt her burgeoning angry. It seemed he had to spell things out this time, a chore he never much cared for. "Would not the best way to...care, for them, be eliminating their worst enemy? Enabling them to live in peace?"

He watched as the gears turned in her mind, the accusations faded from her eyes. "Yes, I suppose you're right...sorry for snapping," She shot him a sheepish smile. "I thought were gonna say that still caring made me weak."

If he were a lesser being, he would have sniffed. "Does protecting my ward make this Sesshomaru a weaker daiyoukai?" She almost shivered at the challenge in his deep tone. She shook her head slightly in response, even though the question was obviously rhetorical.

~WLITS~

The young women plopped onto her sleeping bag, face drawn to the wide expanse of glittering stars in the violet sky. Rin and Shippo were already passed out, hands on their bulging bellies after a filling dinner. Plus some pocky that Shippo had begged her for. The little rascal knew exactly how to play her heartstrings for candy, but she loved him no less for it.

She turned on her side, giving Shippo and Rin each a kiss on the temple. The little kistune stirred.

"Kagome-chaaaan?" She smiled as the exhausted kit drew out the vowel.

"Yes?"

"I hope...I hope this is a new adventure," he mumbled before flipping over, his tail curling around him. The woman gazed at the honorable daiyoukai across the campfire, silently agreeing with the small kit.

~WLITS~

Kagome stared at the cold stone gray walls, her hands pulling vainly against the chains binding them. She was full of anger for the tiny kit that was also chained next to her, yet buried it deep to keep him calm.

"Well, you did say you wanted a new adventure."

His large eyes filled with disbelief, "This is a jail cell."

She sighed,"I was being sarcastic..."

~~~WLITS~~~

AN: thank you for reading! I know, I'm awful for the cliffy but I need some inspiration for faster updates! Also this chapter was my way of showing that I haven't forgotten about inuyasha, he'll come back.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Jail stunk. The fetid odor of unwashed bodies made Kagome want to gag, and the under scent of blood and festering wounds didn't help at all. She sighed, this whole situation was ridiculous.

~~~WLITS~~~

The day before, she had taken Shippo on a morning walk to the river. They both were in need of a bath. As such, she hadn't brought her entire pack, just a smaller bag of toiletries. They were walking along through the luscious forest, chatting about breakfast (which they wanted pretty badly, but refused to put up with anymore of Sesshomarus pointed remarks on their state of cleanliness) when Kagome shivered all over.

She put a hand on Shippos shoulder, halting the small kit who quieted immediately. She cast a sharp gaze through the leaves around them. The miko was sure it had been a flash of youki she felt, but the malevolence had disappeared almost as fast as she'd noticed it.

"Kagome? It smells weird," The kitsune looked up her with uncertainty.

"How weird Shippo-chan?"

"Like...kinda like blood but also old clothes and lots of sweat, too," His little nose scrunched up in distaste, but smoothed out when he saw Kagomes frown.

"I believe we have company. Shippo, I want you to sta-" The miko didn't finish her sentence as a dart flew from the trees to lodge itself into her neck. Her eyes flickered, a hand reaching out to her kit before the world faded to black.

She had woken up chained to the floor, with a nasty headache. The damp cell was bare, manacles hung from the stone cobbled walls, and a small wooden door was directly in front of her. There was something growing on the ceiling, but the miko had no desire to inspect it further.

Shippo was chained next to her, he was in a horrible mood. The drugs hidden in the darts seemed to have affected him worse than her. His eyes were still at half mast, and it worried her immensely.

Not to mention her rage. Who ever had dared to injure her precious kitsune would pay dearly. Well, if she could get out of this mess...She sighed.

~WLITS~

Sesshomaru, great and powerful daiyoukai, was questioning his judgment. Shocker I know. But he was facing what had to be at least his twentieth headache since the Miko and her kit had joined his small pack. They were either too loud, or too nosy but now...

Now they were gone.

They weren't even polite about it. They had left to bathe, finally agreeing to spare his sensitive nose the torture of being near anything unwashed. But that had been close to an hour before. Surely even the not so sane woman didn't take this long to bathe?

"Sesshomaru-sama? I'm worried about Kagome-neechan." Rin looked up at demon with big watery eyes, her mouth pouting slightly.

He sighed. Deeply. Or he did mentally, since being of his stature didn't show such weakness.

"Can we go look for them, please Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin tugged on his pant leg as he thought for a few moments. Mentally cursing what his life had become, he beckoned Ah-Un closer.

The little girl sighed in relief as she climbed up onto the Beast, who began to follow The daiyoukai as he followed the young woman's scent.

~WLITS~

Kagome's anger was fading. Not leaving per say, but it was hard to stay livid when you were so incredibly bored. No one had spoken besides Shippo, even though she could sense other demons around them. She was actually fairly close to falling asleep when footsteps rang out against the stone floor.

"Well, who do we have here?" A masculine voice filled with malice jolted her awake as the cell door started to open.

Surprisingly, a Human stood before her. He was fairly tall, muscled, but not bulky. Clothed in a nondescript, dark brown kimono and hakama. His face was rather ordinary, except for the scar that ran from the corner of his mouth up to his ear, like a sickening, permanent grin.

Kagome moved in front of Shippo protectively, even as she felt him poke his head out from behind her. She was taken aback when the man smiled kindly at her, though the effect was pretty much ruined by the creepy scar.

"You poor Miko, surrounded by such filth! The men couldn't recognize that you were not the same trash as the demon they saved you from, my lady."

She was about as close to wanting to kill someone as she'd ever been before. Kagome's hands clenched into fists as she looked up at the man impassively.

"Shippo-chan, the kitsune that traveled with me, is as close to trash as I am to male," she said cooly. Unfortunate, she missed the way the mans eerie smile melted off of his face, his eyes growing cold and closing off to her. "Since there's been some sort of mistake here, if you could please let us go, I'd very much appreciate that."

He looked down his nose at her. "You, Miko, have obviously never heard of the great Tadanobo. I am the one who will cure this world of demon filth! I shall exterminate the foul youkai that plague this world. You have A great chance before you, to join my cause. Or, you can stay with this trash in the dungeon until we dispose of you." He sniffed haughtily, but held out a hand to her.

She spit on his hand.

"Never will I join such an idiotic, cruel human such as you! The audaci-" She was cut off as he delivered a stinging slap to her cheeck, knocking her into the ground.

"Kagome!" The little kit attempted to jump in front of her, but was held back by the short chain that connected to the stone wall. The woman groaned, and sat back up slowly, looking at Tadanobo murderously.

He merely smirked down at her. "The world will be free of your insolence in a short few days. I'll execute you myself, wench." With that, he turned tale and locked the cell door before disappearing down the hallway.

Shippo started to shake nervously as he hugged Kagome. "What did he mean by execute?"

She stroked the top of his head comfortingly, but her thoughts were a whirlwind. "I don't know, Shippo-Chan. But I have a bad feeling..."

The man had left her with more questions than he had answered. She knew why they had been captured now, but it wasn't much use to know. They were still chained up in an unknown location. And apparently they were looking at death. She had better figure out some plan, or their lives were forfeit...

~~~WLITS~~~~

Sesshomaru was starting to get a bit angry. The Miko was one of the only interesting things in his life currently, and someone had to go and kidnap her. As a potential pack member, he was duty bound to go find her. He was hoping that she wasn't quite so helpless though, what a dissapointment that would be.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why are we going away from the river? I thought that Nee-chan needed a bath?" Rin looked Up at him worriedly.

"It seems the foolish Miko and kit have been captured Rin, we are following their trail." He almost chuckled at her exaggerated gasp.

"By who?!" She was almost in tears now. He hadn't realized that she had grown so attached to the woman this quickly.

He looked around the forest trail that they were walking on as he thought of his reply. He wasn't quite sure who had taken them. Naraku's scent wasn't present, so he was fairly sure it wasn't the devious hayou. The clearing hadn't smelt of that despicable dead Miko either.

"A ignorant human," he said, rather snootily. After all, who in their right mind abducts a powerful Miko, under his protection?

The trail wasn't cold at all, perhaps only a few hours old. Along with the strangely herbal scent of the woman was the sweat and blood of two human males. He wrinkled his nose delicately. How the humans had ever come to the conclusion that bathing was bad for the body was a mystery to him.

Rins inquisitive voice jerked him from his thoughts. "But, why would they do that, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Why indeed," he muttered. The kidnappers reasoning was still a mystery. But no use worrying over it, he would reach the end of the trail before nightfall.

~~~WLITS~~~

Kagome was about to admit that she actually missed Sesshomaru. Even his rather pompous ass was better than the nothingness of this cell. Shippo and her had been sitting here waiting for a few hours. More demons had been brought it, and she shivered each time they cried out in pain. It seemed her and Shippo had been lucky to be drugged.

Thankfully, she was jolted from her thoughts by the cell door slamming open. Tadanobo stood before her, holding a ring of keys. His face was twisted into a grin, the scar matching the eerie look.

"Time to be punished, Miko. Perhaps you can watch as I kill that demon behind you?" He sneered at her, obviously not forgetting how she had insulted him earlier.

She glared up at him fiercely, but held her tongue in case he started to hurt the little kitsune.

"I don't have all day, stand up!" His voice was acidic as he jerked her hands forward. He tied A length of rope around her wrists, binding them together before unlocking the manacles. They dropped to the floor with a harsh clank.

She thought it might be safe to question him, he didn't pull the rope excessively tight, and hadn't hit her so..."Why are you doing this?"

He looked up into her eyes, and narrowed his own muddy brown orbs. A hand came up and he pontes to his obvious scar, disfiguring half of his face. "A demon gave me this the night he killed my village. I swore I would kill the beasts until I found the one that took everything from me." He roughly grabbed Shippo and started to bind his hands together.

Kagome frowned, and stood up a bit straighter. Since he had to kneel to reach Shippo she was standing over him, a nice feeling.

"You're going to indiscriminately murder children until you get your way?" Her voice was dripping with digust.

The man glared up at her as he ripped the little kitsunes manacles off roughly. "Demons are not real chilren. They are like young animals. Still dangerous." Kagome winces as she saw his rough treatment of her little kit, and felt her rage start to boil up under her skin. She shook her head in denial of his words, but didn't say anymore as she didn't want him to keep hurting Shippo.

"Whether you agree or not shan't change your fate, Miko. All of you filth are being taken into the village center, where those of my cause are being taught to kill trash like you." He stated to shove them out of the cell. Sore from being still so long, the two stumbled a bit.

"Will we be given weapons to figh with?" She didn't really think so, but it couldn't hurt to hope right? Her spirits sank as the man only laughed.

"Such a stupid question," he spat, prodding them along. Kagome was glad she was wearing her Miko robes. The jail was covered in gunk, from dried blood to suspiciously colored puddles all along the ground. She would have to burn her clothing after it had touched all of this nastiness, so at least she wasn't wearing anything that she particularly liked.

Well, that's assuming she lived through this.

~~~WLITS~~~

Sesshomaru could tell that he was nearing the end of the woman's trail. For one, her scent was quite strong now, but laced with distress. For another, he was right outside of what appeared to be a small village. It was quite eerie though, lacking the usual sounds of children playing and animals running around.

He left Rin and Ah-Un tethered safely in the forest, with Jaken as a guard. Intent on finding the elusive woman and her kit, he hoped neatly on top of one of the small buildings, crouching down to remain out of sight.

The sight he beheld as he looked into the village center shocked him.

There was a line of what seemed to be prisoners, by their unkempt looks and bound hands. All demons with fearful looks upon their faces. A semicircle of guards was around them, bearing roughly made spears and weak armor. They all seemed to be fairly young human males, all bearing wicked smiled and looks of enjoyment upon their faces. A couple were even laughing. One who looked a bit more important, by the sword strapped to his waist, was holding a young woman by the hair, foring her to look at the center of the town square.

Held up by another guard, who was grinning cruelly, was the tiny kitsune. A man with a short, jagged dagger was making little cuts on the gagged demon. Not enough to kill him yet, but a painfil ordeal. The ground under him was red with blood.

With a jolt Sesshomaru realized that kitsune was Shippo. The woman being forced to watch, as tears dripped down her face, evidence of the loud sobs that he could hear, had to be Kagome.

sorry for the choppiness! I wanted to get something out soon, so I haven't done much proofreading. Sorry about the wait time! I made it a bit longer as an apology. Thank you for reading my little story, and please review!

~ that voice in the dark


	5. Chapter 5

To the reviewer whose name started with J. Sorry I can't remember all of it. You said that you feel that Sesshomaru should have felt the kidnappers. His senses are superior, but Kagome also knows this so she traveled a bit down the river to for privacy issues. Plus, he can sense emotions not the events that are happening. Since they were drugged, there wasn't any distress or fear for him to pick up on. He would have senses the humans, but once again they weren't aiming to battle Kagome so there wasn't any strong feelings to pick up on. But I agree i could have made this clearer, thank you for the constructive criticism.

And a special thank you to everyone who has been following this story! I will try to be more regular with the updates!

* * *

Kagome was sobbing. She could feel the hot tears streaming down her face as she struggled for breath. She had though that they would be fighting the soldiers, would perhaps have a chance to die honorably. But this...this was torture. This was watching her tiny kit be injured again, and again, and again.

The cruel laughing of the men around them gave her a surge of strength, and she twisted and fought to escape the hold of Tadunobo. He just growled and yanked her back to him, his hold on her hair tightening as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Effectively halting her movement and forcing her to keep watching, helpless.

She let out another shaking breath, her heart cracking as she heard Shippis cries through the gag they had placed on him. If only they were demons, then she could purify them. But she was useless against humans. Utterly useless.

A scream of anger jolted her from her horrified thoughts. She saw a blur of white flash by, and then Shippo disappeared. Her eyes widened in shock, blury as they were with tears.

Kagome felt her shoulders slump in relief as she saw Sesshomaru, standing proud and tall as he brandished his sword, the tiny kit on top of his Mokomoko. She felt new engerg tear through her. Revitalizing her. She kicked and fought against the man holding her with new vigor, delighting in his sharp cry as she hit a tender spot. Feeling his hold on her slip for a precious second, she burst out of his clutches.

Breathing heavily, she ran over to Sesshomarus side, grabbed Shippo from his shoulder and hugging the little kit to her chest.

He whimpered,"Kagome...it hurts." She felt her tears start to flow again. Sesshomaru stepped in from of her protectively, and she looked up at him.

The soldiers had formed a loose circle around them, brandishing their crude weapons. Their faces wore expressions of hate and anger. But Sesshomaru only scoffed as he sensed their underlying fear. The one who had been holding Kagome got up off the ground, his hand gripping his sword so hard the knuckles turned white.

"Release them demon!" He shouted. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Who did these peasants think they were, speaking to him like this?

"Why?" He asked coldly, his deeply voice barely portraying the rage that lay coiling just beneath the surface.

The mans face reddened and his eyes narrowed. "So that we can kill all of you," he spat. Sesshomaru just sighed inside. He was tired of the humans blind prejudice. He blinked in shock as Kagome sprang in front of him.

"He didn't do anything to you!" Her yell was loud and indignant. He raised an eyebrow at her courageous actions, but also sighed internally at her stupidity. Aggravating the enemy? Amateur.

The mans acidic voice snapped him back to reality from his internal monologue. "It doesn't matter if he's hurt me! He's a threat to all humans!"

He heard Kagome start to retort, but she was cut off as he stepped in front of her. "You are the only human who is in danger from my claws," he growled.

The man flushed a dark red, and drew his sword clumsily. "We'll see about that," he spat. Sesshomaru merely scoffed and gathered his youkai cloud beneath him, quickly spiriting away himself, the Miko and kit.

Kagome clung to his arm for support as the cloud moved quickly through the skies. She shivered as the a cry of rage rang out below them.

She was about to thank Sesshomaru when Shippo whimpered pitifully. His voice was weak, and as she clutched the little kit to her best she could feel his skin burning up.

"Oh Shippo," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." Her Miko power started to flare, and a soft pink glow emanated from her body. The gashes all over the tiny kitsunes body started to close. His cries of pain faded as the wounds healed, and the exhausted kit collapsed into sleep.

Sesshomaru looked upon the scene with wide eyes. He had no idea the girls Miko power was so strong, usually they could not heal any other than themselves to that degree, and that was only after a great deal of training.

His attention was caught as the woman shivered, her face pale and her breath shaky. "Sesshomaru...I'm going too.." Her cerulean eyes fluttered close as she collapsed forward, into his arms.

He sighed internally, but merely sat on his cloud and let the woman rest on his lap. The kit was curled up on her chest. He looked down at her thoughtfully.

If she could be trained...harness that rough talent that she held...She could be turned into quite the force of nature. And he knew exactly how to go about it.

Smiling darkly, the demon lord flew through the air as a devious plan started to form.

~WLITS~

Kagome came to slowly, becoming aware of of just how hard her head was pounding. Whatever she had done had given her a massive migraine. But just what had that been...

She gasped as the memories ran through her. Shippis broken body, Sesshomaru standing tall. That pink glow surrounding her, and then a sense of falling into a warm embrace.

Despite the pain, she sat up, releasing a little gasp as her head throbbed. That was not a good idea. Sighing, she laid her head back down. The womans eyes blinked open slowly, Adjusting to the light. She almost screamed as they met a pair of golden orbs looking down at her.

A great sigh of relief was let out as she recognized that it was Sesshomaru's Amber orbs that were staring into hers. He sniffed slightly, his eyes narrowing.

"You have been asleep for quite some time, Miko." His was voice was as impassionate as ever, but she could see a flicker of something in his eyes.

"What..." Her own voice was a bit scratchy, and she swallowed dryly before speaking again. "What did I do?" Why did she have to look so far up to see him? Surely he wasn't that tall...Right?

"Are you asking how you were captured by such ignorant men, or what happened before you lost consciousness?" Her eyes narrowed, his words had stung her pride a bit.

"It wasn't like they just walked up and grabbed me, they drugged us!" He just rolled his eyes, and looked back into the sky for a moment. A jolt ran through Kagome as she realized that she was far below him, and seeing how she wasn't standing...She was on his lap.

Her cheeks immediately started to redden with a blush, and she hastily dragged herself up, wincing at her still tender head.

"Even so," his cold voice drove away her blush, especially since he had no reaction to seeing her sit next to him, still on his youki cloud. "You should have sensed their present before they accosted you."

She looked down, her eyebrows drawing togeher in embarrassment and anger. "My Miko powers will only let me sense when youkai are near. And malevolent humans, but only those that had Shikon shards."

She drew her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them as she looked back over at him. He couldn't help but think that the pose seemed childish, and at odds with the courage she had displayed earlier.

"Why not train your senses?"

"You make it sound so easy. I don't the first clue how to do that." Her voice was slightly bitter, she didn't like the thought of her powerlessness.

"I can teach you how." Her eyes snapped to him, the bright blue filled with wonder.

"You...really? You would, Sesshomaru?" He nodded, but wondered when the suffix had stopped being attached to his name. Surprisingly, he didn't particularly care.

"Of course. You'll be much more useful if you aren't so helpless," he said matter of factly. She laughed slightly, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. Thank you."

He turned a bit so that he was facing her and laid his hands on top of his knees, sitting Indian style.

"First, you need to relax your mind. Slow your thoughts, and become empty." He looked fairly relaxed as his eyes met hers, empty of emotion.

Kagome mirrored his position, but bit her lip. "Do you mean meditate?" Surprisingly, he shook his head.

"No. To mediate is you look within yourself. Now, you need to open yourself up to the world around you." The woman merely gave him a sidelong glance.

"It's a bit odd to think of you as open," she said wryly.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You do not think that this Sesshomaru can sense all of the creatures around him?" She shook her head quickly, smiling a little bit.

"It's not that. I Just think it's. A bit ironic that the most open creature is the most unapproachable." That made his eyes dance with amusement.

"Being approachable is not always desirable," his deep voice rumbled. The little spark of laughter in his golden orbs made her warm slightly, feeling more at ease than she had in a long time.

Nodding, she answered him. "I understand that. I gather that you like your solitude?" Her head cocked to the side curiously.

His own eyes grew seirous, and distant. "Not solitude, but this Sesshomaru does prefer as little...distractions as possible." It was his turn to gaze curiously at her as the woman's cheeks reddened.

"I-I'm sorry... I've been nothing but trouble." She said sheepishly. But her smile faded quickly, replaced with a scent of hurt, and self loathing. "I can't even fight off a few humans without dragging everyone into it." Humiliatingly, she felt her eyes begin to grow wet.

"Then become stronger." His voice rather shocked her, it held more emotion than she had ever heard from the taiyoukai. It was filled with determination, almost a bit angry. "Hone your powers, and physical prowess. Become the one that they fear." His usually icy tone was gone. Replaced with the fire of his strength.

Kagome found she rather preferred the fire over his ice.

She straightened her shoulders and looked up at him, smiling ferally. "You're right. I can stop crying, and get my own power." Her little hands curled into fists. He looked back at her appreciatively, and a tiny, dark smile flickered at the edges of his mouth.

It seemed everything was going according to his plan.

~~~ AN!

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

The forest was alive.

She hadn't really paid much attention to it before, but today she was expanding her senses out, and was almost amazing at the amount of life in the woods.

The trees themselves had a serene, undisturbing presence. They were filled with the light, barely there sense of small animals and bugs.

If she had to describe them, Kagome would have said that plants seemed to be a mild green in the theatre of her mind. The little animals resided in milky brown spots.

Then there were the demons. They were every color of the rainbow, ranging from a murky yellow to dark red. She was attempting to find Sesshoamru, who's energy blazed in an electric blue fire.

It was actually rather beautiful, not that she was going to tell him that, but it was worth thinking.

Her head snapped up as she felt the flicker of blue flames, turning to look into the surrounding woods.

She almost cried out in frustration as the illusion shattered. Her senses returned to normal, and the forest seemed to be just trees, the life hidden within it once more.

Sesshomaru walked out of the spot that she had sensed him in. "You must stay concentrated longer than that Miko. In a battle, an enemy could easily overwhelm you."

She rolled her eyes. "I can still sense demons, I think that I'd be okay."

His eyes narrowed, the honey darkening as he scoffed at her naivety. "Only those with malicious intent, and those senses won't save you from humans. Do not be foolish woman."

Kagome through her hands up in frustration, a tremendous sigh escaping her. "I can't help it! We've been practicing for three days, and I still can't hold onto the illusion. Every time I find you, it disappears."

Sesshomaru sat down next her gracefully, folding his hands in his lap. "It will take time. Try again."

Kagome huffed, but closed her eyes and spread out her senses once more.

She almost jumped in surprise as she immediately encountered Sesshomaru. His life force burned like a fire, icy blue flames glowing with power. A contained Star of energy.

Sesshomaru felt a shiver run down his back as the mikos tentative energy surrounded his aura. She burned a quite pink, little tendrils of power reaching out into the surrounding woods. He had a tight hold on his youki, to keep from reacting to her reiki.

A good thing too, since he felt his demonic energy bubble up to the surface as her reiki flowed across his skin. Shockingly, it wasn't in self preservation, as he would have expected from the contact. He felt some of his youki leaking out, drawing her energy into the woods around them.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as a growl rumbled deep in his chest. Kagome's cerulean orbs flew open at the threatening sound, her concentration shattering.

The taiyoukai sigh. He needed to he training her, not letting his demon side be dawn out.

"What...what did I do wrong?" She asked, voice awash with confusion and resignation.

"Nothing," he said shortly.

She crossed her arms, temper stirring a bit. "If that's true, then why'd you growl at me?"

"None of your concern." She didn't need to know if his temporary lapse in control.

"It's not very nice, or fair to keep things from others." She said crossly.

Sesshomaru felt his short temper snap at the childish woman. His voice was icy as he retorted, "The world is rarely fair, or nice, Miko. Shouldn't you have learned that by now?"

Kagome reeled back slightly, her eyes instantly glazing over with tears at the unexpectedly hurtful words. Words that only reminded her of Inuyasha, a perfect example of how unfair life really was. Her voice was a quavering, insecure whisper.

"You'd have thought that I would know that by now..."

Sesshomaru heaved a sigh, his eyes closing with frustration at himself. He hadn't really meant to be so harsh, but he couldn't stand it when she stuck her nose into his business. He had been a solitary man for too long to change now.

"That was perhaps uncalled for." He relented as the small of salty tears stung the air.

Kagome sniffed lightly, wiping away the unshed evidence of her still broken heart. "S'okay. I shouldn't be so nosy, should I?" She said sheepishly.

He growled lightly again, but it was more in grimly playful agreement.

Oh shush." She grinned at him softly, eyes twinkling with amusement.

The taiyoukai bristled at the light challenge, eyes narrowing at the young woman before him. His tone was dark, growled low in his throat, but he couldn't hide the glimmer of amusement deep in his eyes.

"You would think to quiet this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed. His Deep baritone was soothing to the ears, and the challenge in his tone sent her blood rushing, a shiver of excitement running over her.

"Why wouldn't I? What's there to be afraid of?" Her lips twisted into a confident smirk at her bold words, wondering how he would take them.

The taiyoukais eyes flashed red for a brief moment. He opened his Mouth to speak.

"Yo-"

"Kagome-chan! Shippo is being unfair!" Both of the adults were startled from their thoughts as Rin and Shippo tumbled loudly into the small clearing.

Sesshomaru composed himself quickly, his face becoming impassive again. But he couldn't completely quell the spark of excitement that her challenge had sparked in him.

"Yes Rin-chan?" Kagome was slightly breathless, her confidence shaken up a bit. His aura was quite demanding when focused solely on her. Luckily, the young girl was a good distraction.

"Shippo said that you love him much more than you love me! Is that true?" Her chocolate brown eyes were sad as she looked at the woman before her.

Kagome shocked them all as she laugh lightly, a crystalline sound. "Is that what the little rascal said?" Shippos Blushed and looked away from both of the women quickly.

"He's very wrong, Rin-chan. I may have known you for less, but I love you both very much." The young woman radiated Motherly warmth.

Even Sesshomaru was slightly entranced by the positive aura she gave off. She seemed so pure, and heartfelt. Both of the children basked in the glow of her affections as the smiled.

~WLITS~

A few hours later, the group was gathered around a camp fire. The children had fallen asleep on Ah-Uns side, with Jaken unfortunately clutched to Rins side like a pillow.

Kagome sighed as she peered into her black backpack. She was running low on supplies, things like deodorant, shampoo, and wanted a change of clothes.

Generally, she would just ask to go home. But she was fairly certain that Sesshomaru didn't know where, or more exactly when, she was from.

She wasn't sure if she could trust him. He'd proved that he was honorable, and he'd saved her and Shippo...

She'd bring it up, and see what he asked.

"Uhm, Sesshomaru? I need to return to my hometown, for some supplies." She felt her nerves rise as the seated demon gave her an inquisitive look.

"And where might that be?" His eyes had a slight gleam of curiosity in them.

"J-just past the village of Edo." Well, it wasn't necessarily a lie, as the bone eaters well was in the surrounding woods. Unfortunately. The demons eyes narrowed.

"There is nothing around that village for miles."

She smiled sheepishly. "No, trust me there is. Please, just take me there and I'll show you."

"Show me what?" The curiosity had grown, but now it was guarded with wariness.

"Where...how I travel to my home. I promise that you'll be surprised."

He sniffed delicately. "Though I doubt such a thing, we shall leave tomorrow."

Her form softened with relief, and she sat back down tiredly. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He could hear the obvious gratitude in her voice. "For what? You are not asking for a great deal, Miko."

Her eyes flicked up to his in surprise, and her voice was filled with shock.

"That's what I thought! But that damn Inuyasha, every time I asked to go home he threw up such a fit..." She trailed off, unhappy memories dancing before her eyes.

Sesshomaru's lip curled in distaste, once again. His half brother was even more worthless than he thought. Who cared if the woman wished to return home for a short while? It wasn't some ungodly task to travel to that village.

"He is lowered to this Sesshomaru once again." Perhaps his view was biased though. He could not deny the curiosity he felt. As far as he knew, that village was in the middle of an unremarkable patch of woods.

There would need to be some heavy enchantments to hide an entire village, although if it was a village of priestesses, that could easily be done.

But, judging by the woman's untrained state, she didn't originate from a formal village.

"The longer I stay with you, the more flaws I see in him...is that wrong of me?" Her voice was quite, but still shook him out of his reverie. She had her knees pulled her to her chest, chick resting on top of them. Her blue eyes were melancholy, and filled with self doubt.

"No. 'Love' blinds you if the flaws in ones character." He watched her reaction carefully, but she only sighed in resignation.

"I don't want to think terribly of him..." Her eyes grew clouded as her voice gained some strength to it. "But I can't deny how much happier I am now. I'm not filled with uncertainties, and I'm learning things...what happened was for the best." She finished softly, and closed her eyes, seeming satisfied.

Sesshomaru gave her a long, searching look. He of course knew of his superiority to his younger brother, but hadn't really considered it to this degree. He had wanted the woman to feel at ease, to join his pack as a protector for Rin. He hadn't counted on enjoying her company.

Her words almost made him...contented. There was something about having the companionship of another...not an equal yet, but someone who could understand more of him, that was enjoyable.

He almost laughed at that. The great lord of west was growing soft indeed, though at this point he couldn't say that it was for the worst.

/sorry kinda a filler chapter here. I want to show that Kags is learning, and sessho is starting to open up. I want to bring the rest of the tachi around eventually, but it'll probably be around five more chapters before that happens.

Please review, and thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

The sunset filtered through the forest leaves in rays of green, peppered through with yellow streaks as the leaves started to change color. The strange group of Taiyoukai, Miko, and children were walking beneath in the trees in companionable chatter. The kids were lost in their own world, sitting upon Ah-Un and annoying Jaken with harmless little jokes.

The mikos arms were crossed in frustration as she looked away from Sesshomaru uncomfortably. He has just asked where exactly her village lay, as they were close to Edo at the moment. She bit her lip, trying to think of a response.

"I...I don't actually live near Edo. I live in it."

His eyebrows immediately drew together in anger. Did she think this Sesshomaru a fool? He could tell that the average village did not share any of her odd traits, or out of place scent. A scent of curious metals. "Do not think to lie to this Sesshomaru, Miko."

She gave him an apologetic look, her sapphire eyes wide and troubled. "I'm not lying. I live in the same place...but a different time."

Sesshomaru stilled for a brief moment, too shocked to continue walking. He wanted to repudiate such a preposterous notion. No being could travel through time regularly such as she claimed.

Although...he hated to admit, but it would explain her unique scent, odd manor of dress and her extremely forward habits. He couldn't scent any deceit from the woman either.

"Explain." His voice was laced with hints of curiosity, his golden eyes narrowing a bit as her sapphire orbs flooded with relief.

"Well, see I live on old shrine grounds, and one day my cat got away from me, into the old well house. I followed him in there, and was looking into the well when...I fell in it." Her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment.

"But anyways, when I was in the well, that horrible youkai mistress centipede came after me! She wanted the Shikon no tama, which was within me." Sesshomarus eyebrows raised, and he held up a hand to halt her.

"Where do you mean the cursed Jewel was?"

She bit her lip, obviously the memory wasn't a good one. "It was in my stomach, and got torn out by her. We landed on the bottom of the well, and I used what I know to be my Miko powers to blast her away from me. When I climbed out of the well, I wasn't in the well house. I was in Inuyasha's forest..."

She took a deep breath and looked up into Sesshomarus impassive golden eyes, hoping that he believed her. "500 years in the past." She finished softly.

The demon felt his indignation swell with such a ridiculous story. But, he could not sense any deceit in the woman's words.

"I...I know that it's hard to fathom. But I travel home regularly through the well." She peeked up at the quiet demon, noticing that his eyes were closed off, deep in through.

"Who can travel through this well, besides yourself, Miko?" She bit her lip thoughtfully at that.

"Generally just Inuyasha and me."

His eyebrows drew together moodily. Sesshomaru did not relish the idea of the half Breed being able to accomplish anything that he himself could not.

"Although...I suppose that anyone holding part of the Shikon no tama could come through, I always have the Jewel on me when I go through the well."

His gaze flicked to her quickly. "Tell me about your time, Miko."

Her azure eyes lightened happily, scent swelling with nostalgia. "My mom, grandpa and brother live on our shrine. It's secluded from the rest of the city. The city is like an extremely large village, with many people striving to make it all work. Although..." She looked up at him worriedly, this next bit of information always made her uncomfortable. "In my time...I have not ever sensed a demon."

The taiyoukais eyes sharpened with disbelief, and a tint of anger. "Ridiculous. They must be concealing themselves from you. Miko are our natural enemies, after all."

She nodded, relieved that the imperious demon hadn't gotten offended at her words. His reasoning also made quite a bit of sense. "Yes, that could be true. I suppose that I'm not home enough to ever really look for them now. I've been hunting the jewel shards for so long that here feels like home." She finished softly.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side curiously. "Which era do you prefer, Miko?"

Her eyes clouded over with guilt as she spoke, and were cast downwards. "Here." She whispered. "I love my family, but...my life is here. The Sengoku Jidai is my true home now." Kagome felt her heart twist with pain at that revelation. She felt very guilty for burdening her family, then not knowing when, or if, she would return home. But the woman couldn't deny the pull she felt towards the brutal lands in the past. The creatures of magic, her friends. She loved the adventure too much to give it up.

He nodded, agreeing with the woman. Strange as she was among the humans here, he couldn't deny that she had carved out quite the niche among them. Rumors of a benevolent Miko, one with a tolerance for youkai had spread throughout his lands. Some spoke of her with distaste, but that was mainly the mortals. The youkai population was in awe, and many wished to meet the young woman to see if it was true.

Her recent revelations about the past confused him. He had thought that the humans were growing more passive, their squabbles turning inwards as they ignored harmless demons, unless provoked.

But she hadn't sensed any youkai in the future.

What did this mean? Did the attitudes of the humans or demons change? Were his species truly gone? He hoped that they were merely hiding, as he had guessed. But without journeying to the far away era, he could not be sure. Only time would tell.

A few hours later, the group entered the small village by the well. Many heads were turned at the unusual group of demons and humans, but one glance from Sesshomarus icy golden eyes quelled the whispers. Kagome shot a glare up at the imperious demon.

"You don't need to scare them," she said in a reprimanding manor.

He merely sniffed, looking down his nose at the woman. "They have better tasks than spreading rumors about this Sesshomaru."

The woman gave him a bemused look, rolling her eyes at his almost childish actions. "Suuuure." She said jokingly. Focusing ahead of them, she missed his growl of warning at her antics.

A wizened figure stepped into view, wearing the traditional red and white of the priestesses. The white hair was bound back in a pony tail, and a worn eyepatch was on one side of the old woman's face. Kagome's face spilt into a grin as she caught sight of her, running over for a hug.

"Kaede! It's been too long!" She said happily as they embraced.

"Ye speaks the truth, child. How has one gotten along lately?" She asked congenially. Kagome merely shrugged, about to respond when the older woman's eye caught sight of the taiyoukai.

"What brings ye to our humble village, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked guardedly.

He inclined his head to the younger woman, watching the exchange with curious azure eyes. She hadn't known that Kaede would be so respectful to the feared demon lord, but supposed it made sense, as they lived in his land.

"The Miko is traveling with this Sesshomaru." He said cooly, expecting the shocked gasp that Kaede let out. She turned quickly to Kagome, confusion evident on her face.

"It seems much has passed since we last spoke, child. Enlightened me over tea?" She asked.

Kagome nodded, a small frown slipping onto her lips. "Of course. You don't mind, do you Sesshomaru?" She turned to the taiyoukai, meeting his Amber eyes with her inquisitive ones.

He merely blinked, and waved a hand dismissively. "I shall return within an hour, Miko." He said, and turned to follow after the children, who had already disappeared into the woods to play.

Kagome nodded briefly, and then follower Kaede into her modest hut. She sat down on the wooden floor, cross legged, as the older woman put on a pot of water for some tea.

"What events have partaken since we last spoke, child? What has happened to Inuyasha?" The older mikos voice was gentle, she could tell that the subject was sensitive.

Kagome folded her hands in her lap, but twisted her fingers together nervously. "We-well when I came back through the well a few weeks ago, I found Inyuasha and Kikyou...embracing. They...they're mates now, I suppose." She looked up at Kaedes gasp of shock, but continued to speak.

"I ran away from him, and almost fell onto Sesshomaru. He...he's been letting me travel with him. I don't want to be near Inuyasha, after he betrayed me like that."

Kaede cleared her throat, starting to pour the tea. "I hope you are taking care child, the lord isn't known for his kindness."

Kagome frowned at her. "He's been perfectly nice to me. Actually, much more helpful that Inu-Baka ever was, he's helping me train. And he didn't throw a tantrum when I asked to go home!" She laughed briefly at the shocked expression on the mikos face.

"Well, I shall trust your judgement Kagome. But do not forget his reputation." Kagome nodded wearily.

"I must say, Inuyasha's actions shock me greatly. I did not know that he still desired my sister, even in her undead form."

Kagome's eyes were down age again, looking into the mug of hot tea that Kaede had given her. "Yeah...he wants her more than ever. Kaede...he told me that I belong in further." Her eyes grew clouded with emotions, her voice rough with indecision. "But how can that be true, if I feel most at home here? Am I supposed to leave after the Shikon is complete? Just forgot about my life here?"

Kaede laid a hand on the troubled mikos shoulder. Her voice was kind and understanding, eye shining with compassion. "Do not fret about what has not yet come. Ye will find your fate in due time Kagome. Until then, you must live happily."

Kagome nodded at her, a hesitant smile forming on her lips. "Thanks Kaede." She said softly. "I suppose that I better not keep Sesshomaru waiting."

Kaede nodded as the younger woman scrambled out of the hut, walking after where she had seen the imperious taiyoukai disappear at. She had a knowing gleam in her eye as she thought of those two traveling together. She had always been sure that the foolhardy hanyou wouldn't be the best match for the compassionate Miko. She was eager to see what happened between her and the icy lord on this new journey.

/WLITS

Kagome took a breath as she stood in front of the bone eaters well.

The children were sleeping a nearby clearing, guarded closely by Ah-Un, and reluctantly by Jaken. Sesshomaru stood by the woman's side, giving her a curious glance as she started into the innocuous looking well. He looked more ethereal than ever, the silver moonlight shining on his long hair, and making his amber eyes glow in the dark.

The miko took a deep breath, and swung one leg over the wooden edge.

"Woman." Sesshomarus deep voice rumbled out, startling her. Her eyes snapped up to his. "You are sure that no demonic presence has ever been felt in the future?"

She shook her head sadly. "None that I've ever felt before. There was an incident with a shard, but it wasn't an independent youkai."

The western lord growled at her softly. "Impossible. I refuse to believe that my superior species have died off."

Her eyes narrowed at him slightly, but she did feel a flash of sympathy. "Well there isn't any proof otherwise Sesshomaru."

He sniffed at her, looking away. He was torn. On the one hand, how would humans ever rise up and defeat the youkai? It was a preposterous notion. But he couldn't deny the nagging feeling of doubt. If only he could see for himself...

The tai's eyes snapped up to woman, waiting patiently for his response. "Woman. Allow this Sesshomaru to accompany you."

Her eyes stretched wide open, azure becoming an inky midnight in the scant lighting. "I...I don't think that's a good idea. What if we do something that messes up the timeline?"

Sesshomaru huffed at her, his eyes narrowing imperceptibly. "This Sesshomaru will not contact any youkai he senses. I merely wish to make certain their presence..." Or lack ther of, his mind supplies.

Kagome took a deep breath, before extending her hand. "Oh...okay."

He gave her offered appendage a confused look.

"You need to hold it to go through the well." Her voice was a bit amused. He almost sighed, but carefully enveloped her tiny fingers within his grip. She tugged on his hand, looking up into his eyes.

"Ready?" He nodded, feeling a bit wary of smirk on her mouth, before the woman jumped down into the well, dragging him down with it.

/OHHHHH a cliffy! Haha what will our favorite lord do in the future? PLEASE REVIEW they give me a lot of inspiration! And thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

First, some thank you's! Darkness dawns, I really appreciate your reviews and hope that you continue to read my little story! And one of you lovelies called what's doing to happen...hehe enjoy and please review!

There was something eerily familiar about the bursts of blue and pink light that consumed the daiyoukai, as he slipped down the passage of time. The mixture of Prussian and azure blue, shot through with hints of pale pink were mesmerizing, and his amber eyes widened imperceptibly as he fell, his hold on the woman tightening.

Their feet alighted on the ground steadily, as Sesshomaru still had his iron grip on the mikos tiny hand, she slipped down due to their lathe height difference, her balance thrown off. His reflexes kicked in almost immediately, hauling the woman upright, not unkindly, and consequently flush against his body. The Mikos breath ghosted against his neck in a gasp of shock. Her tiny hand clenched around his fingers briefly.

But these motions went almost completely unnoticed by the taiyoukai. As soon as they had alighted in the woman realm, his senses had expanded. Sight, touch, and unfortunately, smell. The acrid tang of pollution, of unwashed bodies, of the unsanitary overwhelmed the youkai's olfactory cavity. His breathing speed up, his eyes closing in slight panic at the sheer amount of information he was taking in.

It was too much.

The taiyoukai felt his iron control slipping, his mind sliding into a slight panic at the images and scents bombarding his senses. Too much too fast.

The little woman was about to thank the imperious taiyoukai for catching her, when she saw him shut his eyes. His breathing, that she could feel as their chests were close as could be, started to speed up. She could feel his pulse racing.

A sigh of sympathy escaped her lips, for the lord to be in the completely alien place, and she gently placed a hand on his cheek. Her kind azure eyes looked up into the aquiline planes of his face, her own breathing steady and calm.

"Sesshomaru?" She kept her voice low, and hopefully calming. "You need to focus on me. Try to block out everything else, okay?"

His honey eyes snapped open. Usually, they were hard and cold as glass, but she could now see a a hint of his apprehension as his iron control slipped away from the demon. His hands moved to her waist, holding her still as his silver head bent slightly, nose close to her hair.

Vanilla and rain. The woman's peculiar, but calming scent rushed into his nose, flushing out the other unsavory smells of the city. He was grounding himself, closing his mind to the mass amount of information present. His breathing returned to its usual deep, slow pace. The demons control was almost back in place, the lid over his muddled feeling almost sealed when the Miko moved unexpectedly.

Her toned armed came up and gently wrapped around his shoulders. She could just barely reach around them, as he was bent down to her level at the moment. The raven haired woman's eyes slipped closed as she hugged him tentatively, her calm aura rising up to tenderly brush against his.

Sesshomaru was prepared for annoyance. Unfortunately, he was again shocked as his senses flooded with pleasure at the gently gesture. The woman was taking the time to comfort him, to help him. Thought he usually would have laughed at the thought, he couldn't deny that at this moment, he needed it.

And he desired it.

Her lithe form pressed against his was not uncomfortable, and had motions filled him with a sense of calm, even contentment. He sighed, breath tickling the hair above her ear.

"Thank you." His baritone was soft, barely loud enough to hear. But Kagome caught it, and she nodded briefly, a smile across her features before she stared to step back.

A shivered ran across the mikos body as the warmth of the demon was pulled away from her taiyoukai took one last deep breath before observing their surroundings.

The well house was quaint, but its wood was clean and clear of dust from her oji-sans upkeep. The doors were opened, and he could see a clearing of grass, with an odd looking house on one end, and the impressive goshinboku on the other side. The towering tree was serene, and a memento of his time.

He inclined his head towards the impressively large ornament of nature. "If such a fragile specimen has survived, surely my superior species has too."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the imperious demon. Despite his moment of weakness, she supposed that some things would never change. "You could be right, but we don't know yet."

He merely smirked at her. "This Sesshomaru is always right."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Miko, you are merely denying the truth."

Kagome's mouth was open wide, ready to shout out a retort to his imperially smug face, when her mother walked out of the small house. They had been walking towards it among their banter.

"Kagome! I haven't seen you in a while, my dear." Her mother rushed up to give the young woman a soft hug, which was gladly returned.

"Mama! How have you been?" She exclaimed.

"Very good, and you, my dear?" Her eyes looked over her daughters form, before flitting to the man next to her. The dark eyes widened in shock, in finding that it wasn't Inuyasha who was standing next to the woman, but a taller, colder looking man. Not to mention, a bit more demonic.

"Ah, please excuse my rudeness! I'm Kagome's mother, Azumi. And you are?" She was about to extend a hand in polite greeting to the imperious man, but upon meeting his icy eyes, decided against it.

"Ah, mama, this is Sesshomaru. We've been traveling together for a while now." Kagome gave him a fond glance, before continuing to walk to her house. Azumi gave him a nice smile in greeting, and followed after her daughter.

Sesshomaru sniffed lightly as he walked behind the two women. They looked very much alike, Azumi baring the tell tale marks of age, a more refined version of her daughters wild beauty. But their form, hair, and voice were all strikingly similar.

"Tell me, how has Inuyasha been? Is there any particular reason why he didn't come with you this time?" Sesshomaru grit his teeth as the hanyou was mentioned, the mikos scent flooding with sadness and nostalgia.

"Ah, I haven't seen him for some weeks now, mama. Last time I came through the well..." She paused, taking a deep breath, but was interrupted by the older woman gently.

"This seems like a long story. Why don't we all come inside, and continue over some tea?" The raven haired Miko flashed her an appreciative smile.

"I would like that." She said softly. Her mother smiled back at her, before assuring everyone in to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru looked around the house inquisitively. The furniture was like nothing he had ever seen. Strand metallic smells, and some unknown scent, one of...not metals, but particularly mixed alloys and such. Hmm, he would have to ask about that later. The Miko sat down at a long, High table, gesturing to the seat next to her. He graciously sat down, eyes still surreptitiously observing their surroundings.

"Welcome to my home, Sesshonaru." She said lightly, eyes twinkling. The large Inuyoukai looked so out of place in the modern house, with his regal dress and dangerous swords. He inclined his head politely to her.

"Very good, and you, my dear?" Her eyes looked over her daughters form, before flitting to the man next to her. The dark eyes widened in shock, in finding that it wasn't Inuyasha who was standing next to the woman, but a taller, colder looking man. Not to mention, a bit more demonic.

"Ah, please excuse my rudeness! I'm Kagome's mother, Azumi. And you are?" She was about to extend a hand in polite greeting to the imperious man, but upon meeting his icy eyes, decided against it.

"Ah, mama, this is Sesshomaru. We've been traveling together for a while now." Kagome gave him a fond glance, before continuing to walk to her house. Azumi gave him a nice smile in greeting, and followed after her daughter.

Sesshomaru sniffed lightly as he walked behind the two women. They looked very much alike, Azumi baring the tell tale marks of age, a more refined version of her daughters wild beauty. But their form, hair, and voice were all strikingly similar.

"Tell me, how has Inuyasha been? Is there any particular reason why he didn't come with you this time?" Sesshomaru grit his teeth as the hanyou was mentioned, the mikos scent flooding with sadness and nostalgia.

"Ah, I haven't seen him for some weeks now, mama. Last time I came through the well..." She paused, taking a deep breath, but was interrupted by the older woman gently.

"This seems like a long story. Why don't we all come inside, and continue over some tea?" The raven haired Miko flashed her an appreciative smile.

"I would like that." She said softly. Her mother smiled back at her, before assuring everyone in to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru looked around the house inquisitively. The furniture was like nothing he had ever seen. Strand metallic smells, and some unknown scent, one of...not metals, but particularly mixed alloys and such. Hmm, he would have to ask about that later. The Miko sat down at a long, High table, gesturing to the seat next to her. He graciously sat down, eyes still surreptitiously observing their surroundings.

"Welcome to my home, Sesshonaru." She said lightly, eyes twinkling. The large Inuyoukai looked so out of place in the modern house, with his regal dress and dangerous swords. He inclined his head politely to her.

His glittering Amber eyes were flirting about the house, and landed on the cup of tea that was neatly placed before him. The demon nodded his thanks at Kagome's smiling mother, who had given her daughter a similar cup of the steaming drink.

"Okay dear, so why haven't you been with Inuyasha recently?"

Kagome sighed, her attention shifting from the daiyoukai to the cup of jasmine tea, gently warming her hands. "Well, last time I went through the well, I found him with Kikyou. They...they mated."

A gasp of outrage came from Azumi, and one hand lifted to her face in shock. The other gently grasped Kagome's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. The young miko smiled at her mother gratefully, but her eyes spoke of her sadness.

"After I saw that, I uh, kinda...ran away. And I ran into Sesshomaru," at this her face reddened and she added under her breath,"Quite literally. Anyways, we've been traveling since. And he's been teaching me lots too."

Azumi cast her curious dark eyes warmly on the taiyoukai. Kagome was giving him a find look, and there was a spec of warmth in his golden eyes. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter." She said softly.

Sesshomaru didn't turn to acknowledge her words immediately, his eyes following rosy blush that swept it's way up Kagome's neck and cheeks. Amused, he turned towards her mother.

"She has joined my pack, therefore I am under obligation to provide for her well being." The mikos uttered a light gasp at his words.

"You said that we weren't sure if I was joining officially!"

He smirked. "You have proven yourself a valuable asset to this Sesshomaru." Despite the fairly cold words, Azumi caught the glimmer of happiness in their eyes. The corner of her might twitched up at her daughters obvious feelings. Well, obvious only to her.

"Well, be that as it may, you didn't have to take her in." Her gratitude was well felt, despite the matter of fact tone. "Are you two staying the night?"

The miko met Sesshomarus gaze questioningly, letting him choose. He sniffed lightly.

"That would be amendable, yes."

Kagome's thousand watt smile broke out, and she exchanged an excited look with her mother.

"Well, I'll start cooking then!" The older woman said happily. "You two go and amuse yourselves. But be back by nightfall."

"Okay mama! Love you!" Kagome called out happily as she rose from her seat, rushing to the door. Sesshomaru stood gracefully, following her after a short bow to her mother.

The two had curious conversation as they descended the shrine steps, the afternoon autumn sun bathing them in its orange hue.

"You live with two others beside your mother?"

"Yep, my brother and grandpa. How did you know?" She gave him a curious look, but he merely tapped the side of his nose. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, youkai senses."

"Superior senses." That joking remark was greeted with a glare, but he could smell her amusement. Sesshomarus eyes lightened at the banter, but narrowed as a certain scent struck his nose.

His own smell.

But different. It was aged, and tinged with the metallic and dirty aura of this time. His head snapped up as he felt his demonic signature.

"Kagome." Her head snapped to him, not used to hearing her name from his lips. "Don't leave this place." He said before leaping into the air, taking off in a ball of glowing energy. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, as she sunk to her knees on the shrine steps.

Sesshomaru quickly landed on top of an impressively tall building, his eyes narrowed, and a hand braced on tokijins hilt as he started at the being before him.

Long, flowing silver hair. Imperious golden eyes, though much warmer than usual. The Prussian blue moon and magenta stripes were achingly familiar to him. Though clothed in strange black pants and matching jacket, he was recognizable enough. Sesshomaru looked across the building at his future self.

/Thank you all for reading! As you may have noticed, there isn't an official name for Kagome's mama, so I found her one. Azumi means safe place, so I thought it was very fitting.

ALSO A POLL!

Do you guys prefer shorter chapters, but quicker updates, or longer chapters, with a larger break in between?

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

The brisk Autumn wind whipped the daiyoukai's hair around. His Amber eyes were narrowed, though gleaming with curiosity as he looked at the being standing before him. His future self. He had to stifle a smirk at that. Of course the youkai had survived, he was never wrong.

"I have been waiting for you." It was eerie to hear his own deep voice, as the older taiyoukai spoke.

"What do you have to say?" He asked. Of course the older him wouldn't be waiting with out a purpose. Not even 500 years would change that about Sesshomaru.

"Kagome. You've found her, yes?" One of his slender silver eyebrows rose. That was unexpected. A whole new world has arisen, and he wished to speak of the Miko?

"Obviously."

The taiyoukais eyes were warm at the mention of the woman. An observation that greatly unnerved Sesshomaru.

"Do not let her go." Despite the warmth, his Voice was cold as iron.

"She is a valuable comrade." What other reason would he have for keeping the woman around him? He couldn't quell the pleasure that arose in her company, but that wasn't important.

The future Sesshomaru sniffed arrogantly. "She will come to mean much more than we ever anticipated." The older taiyoukai smirked slightly at the look of shock that crossed Sesshomarus eyes. They narrowed after that. He thought that she might be an instrumental figure in the battle against Naraku...but that wasn't enough to warrant such importance.

The demon before him closed his eyes briefly, before turning his back to the confused taiyoukai, walking towards the door. His last words floated back to the younger demon before the door closed on him.

"Do not ever relinquish Tenseiga."

~WLITS~

Kagome was seated on the shrine steps, her head in her hands, with her elbows braces on her knees. She heaved a sigh. It had been about 20 minutes since Sesshomaru had flown off, and she was pretty worried for him. But, taking his advice, she hadn't moved. She had expanded her senses out, and could faintly feel his presence. He wasn't in mortal danger, but what if he got arrested or attacked some poor human?

She was couldn't deny the wash of disappointment that had run through her when the taiyoukai had run off. The Miko had been looking forward to showing Him around her home. Her head snapped up as his presence started to move, quickly flying towards her. She crossed her arms, and greeted the taiyoukai with a stern look as he popped out of his orb form.

Sesshomaru looked down at the little fuming Miko. His eyes were narrowed in thought. He didn't understand why she was to become so important to him, and it annoyed him to no end. Meanwhile, there was another point to be made.

"It seems that you, Miko, were wrong." Her azure eyes flashed with annoyance.

"About what?" Her lips only pressed together harder as he smirked smugly.

"Youkai do exist in this time. I have just met with one." Surprisingly, her eyes widened happily, and she jumped up, clapping her hands together gleefully.

"Oh Sesshomaru that's amazing! I had hoped, but to have things confirmed!" Her blue eyes sparkled at him, leaving the taiyoukai stunned. He had expected her to be sullen, on account of his having been right and proved it.

However, this reaction was not met with displeasure. Her eyes sparkled becomingly, her cheeks flushed with pleasure. His golden eyes softened the smallest bit.

"Yes, it is good to know."

Kagome smiled at him a moment longer, and then sighed lightly.

"Don't do that again, though. This isn't the same world Sesshomaru." The warmth leaked out of his golden eyes, and he turned away from her, walking up this steps.

"This Sesshomaru can take care of himself, woman."

She growled lightly, hands curling into fists. "I didn't say that you couldn't!" The irate Miko snapped.

"Then what did you mean to say?" His voice was low, and dangerous.

She ran ahead of the taiyoukai, climbing into the step above him. Her azure eyes were flashing at him, temper aroused, with her hands on her hips. "That you don't know the laws now! No one will bow to you here Sesshomaru, and it's lot harder to get out of trouble!" The anger went out of her, and she seemed to deflate. Her eyes turned sad, with a hint of fear. The sudden change halted the sharp retort that was upon his tongue.

"I...I can't lose another pack..." She said quietly. Sesshomarus eyes softened immediately. He could smell her fear, and the sadness as she remembered losing Inuyasha. Her lower lip trembled lightly, as she looked into his amber eyes.

"Do not worry, Miko. This Sesshomaru is much too strong to be forced away from my pack." Though the words were arrogant, his voice was soft, and he gently tucked a strand of her midnight hair behind her ear. Her lips parted in a light gasp, before she smiled at him tremulously. The looked into each others eyes for a moment longer, savoring the atmosphere.

"Kagome! Dinner is ready!" Azumi's voice rang out around them, snapping Kagome out of her trance. Reluctantly, she turned away from Sesshomaru, feeling his hand slip from her hair.

"Okay momma!" She called out, before running up the steps. The taiyoukai clenched his hand lightly, thinking of how soft her hair had been between his fingers.

"Sesshomaru? Are you coming?" Kagome called out behind her, the setting sun illuminating her figure in brilliant reds and golds.

He turned thoughtful Amber eyes to her, and started to ascend the steps. "Of course, Miko."

Kagome plopped onto her couch, laying back as she tossed an arm over the edge. "Oh, I'm stuffed!"

Sesshomaru wiped his mouth discreetly as he arose from the table. The mikos mother had cooked an acceptable meal, for a human. While he had enjoyed their pleasurable company, the smells of this time where starting to bother him. Well, they had been unpleasant the entire time, but the foul odors were starting to become unbearable.

"Miko, it is time to depart." He heard her mother gasp lightly, and her scent tinged with sadness.

"So soon..." She muttered. Kagome sighed, and heaved her full body off of the couch. She embraced her mother lovingly, feeling a bit nostalgic for the days when Inuyasha and her could spend more time in the future. As much as she loved the Sengoku Jidai, she missed her family, and the ease of her earlier life.

"I'll try to visit again soon, mama," she whispered to the older woman.

"You be careful now, Kagome." Azumi's stern eyes pinned Sesshomaru down, as only a mother could. "You take good care of my daughter, Sesshomaru."

The taiyoukais eyes narrowed slightly. "No demon would ever think of incurring this Sesshomarus wrath by attacking my pack."

Surprisingly, the older woman looked amused by his words. She smiled at him secretively, like she knew something that he didn't. Which was unacceptable, as no being was above this Sesshomaru.

Before the woman replied, Kagome let go of her with a little chuckle, and started to walk towards the door. Azumi smiled at her one last time, before turning back time the kitchen, wiping a solitary tear from her cheek.

The taiyoukai followed the young Miko into the well house, closing the door behind him with a mental sigh as the aged wood blocked some of the cities stench.

Kagome was sitting on the lip of the well, her legs hanging over the sides. She held out one of her tiny, calloused hands to him, smoking wistfully.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side as he observed her outstretched fingers. "Why do you smile so, Miko?"

Her grin didn't falter, but it faded from her eyes, leaving them melancholy. "I always feel guilty when I leave my mother," she said softly. "Sometimes it's months before she hears from me again, and while she never says anything, I know that she worries for me."

"Humph." His lips twitched into an smirk. "You much become strong enough to absolve all worries."

She laughed lightly, her Prussian blue eyes flooding with their usual warmth.

"I suppose I can't argue with that," she quipped, before grabbing his hand tightly. Laughing still, Kagome jumped down the well, pulling the amused demon headlong into with her.

As the blue and pink lights flared up around their falling bodies, a familiar rustle of power went through another demons body. The older taiyoukai stood on his balcony, looking out over Tokyo to where the mikos house was located. He felt his youki flare up, as it had done many times since the well was activated. He chuckled lightly, remembering everything that had been set in motion by a simple wooden well. With one last breath of amusement, Sesshomaru walked back inside his penthouse apartment, hoping that his younger self heeded his warning.

The Miko and taiyoukai tumbled out of the passage through time into a midnight blue sky filled with twinkling stars. The night was awash with their light, the moon providing a soft glow over the darkness.

Kagome was lost as she looked up at the splendorous heavens, her neck craning back to take it all in. She was about to remark upon their Beauty when Sesshomaru growled. It was low, barely audible, but she felt its power reverberate through her bones. Her eyes snapped up, looking around wildly, only to land on a familiar figure.

She would have known those honey eyes anywhere. That grey white hair, the red fire rat robe was once the most desirable person she had ever known.

But everything had changed.

"Kagome," her name sounded dirty, like the thin coat of oil above tainted water, coming from his lips. It was tinged with anger, but oddly soft, sweet.

Like he wanted something.

Her eyes hardened, and she was about to reply when Sesshomaru stepped slightly in front of her, his eyes narrowed in distrust at his half brother.

"What do you require of my pack-mate, hanyou?" His voice was as cold as the wind through the Arctic snow. Glacier cold.

Inuyasha leaned back slightly, obvious shocked by his words. Kagome felt an unexpected rush of warmth at them.

"She's not your pack mate! Kagome is mine, and always will be!" His voice was rough, eyes tinged red. The Miko felt her brow wrinkle in confusion. He had never been that quick to anger before. Something was off. She could hear it in his voice, see it in his manic eyes, and skin that looked too hot for the chill autumn night. Nevertheless, his words sparked her rage.

"I'm my own person Inuyasha! Especially since you tossed me aside for Kikyou!" She had thought that those words would twist like an old knife in her. She braced her self for the pain.

But it never came.

There was relief in saying the words, in admitting that she was free of the conflicting boys attentions, attentions that would never burn bright enough for her.

The hanyou laughed wildly. "Say whatever you want, you were mine first, and I'll always hold your heart!"

Sesshomaru snarled at him. An animalistic, guttural sound, that almost scared Kagome. If he had been facing her, she probably would have peed her pants at that. As it was, to hear the fierce warrior stand up for her did amazing things for her self confidence.

"The Miko will never be yours, pitiful fool. You have given up your chance for an old bag of bones. Accept your lot, hanyou."

It was the half demons turn to snarl at Sesshomaru, but Kagome couldn't think that it paled in comparison to the taiyoukais.

"Fuck off Sesshomaru! You're not a part of this!"

The killing perfections aura turned smug as he stepped slightly closer to Kagome, covering her scent with his own.

"It is as much my business as hers, as I am her alpha."

Inyuasha was in their faces in a flash of motion, spitting his words at them. "How could you betray me like this you bitch?! And as for you fuck face, Kagome will never be a part of your shitty pack as long as I'm al-"

He was cut off as Sesshomarus fist rammed into his stomach, throwing the half demon back into a tree on the other side of the clearing.

Kagome was almost steaming with rage at his words. She stalked forward, intent on giving the beaten dog a Piece of her mind.

"For you information, it was you who betrayed me first! You have absolutely no room to speak, and definitely can't ORDER ME AROUND!" She screamed at him, only feeling angrier as the fool stood up and got back in his face.

"I have EVERY RIGHT! You will always be MINE!" He screamed right back at her, before Sesshomaru aimed a round house kick at him. He barely dodged, eyes flashing red.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!"

Kagome gasped at the blades of air went flying towards Sesshomaru, pushing him out of way as she jumped on the taiyoukai. She let out a cry of pain as the blades caught her head on.

Knocked to the ground, Sesshomaru was about to growl until he smelt the metallic tang of Kagome's blood. Panic flashed through him as the warm liquid seeped into his clothes at an alarming rate.

Cradling the Miko in his arms, the taiyoukai gently lifted her, his eyes flashing wildly as he looked for her attacker, only to catch a hint of silver as Inuyasha ran into the trees.

"Foolish Miko," he ground out. She looked a mess, long, deep cuts carving into her midsection, and pouring blood. So much of the red substance. Too much.

His eyes narrowed in a slight panic as her eyes fluttered closed, her deathly pallor falling over her usually glowing skin.

Her voice was scratchy, barely able to hear. "Sorry...I ju...just didn't want...you to..." He leaned closer, trying to catch the last word as a sick sensation twisted in his gut.

"...get hurt." Her energy gone, the mikos breathing turned shallow as she passed out in Sesshomarus arms.

/ hey guys! Another cliffy, hahaha I do love writing them.

I'm aware that I made quite a few errors in the last chapter, and I'm sorry about those! Does anyone know where I could find a beta reader or editor? I would very much appreciate it! Send me a DM if you're interested!

And to darknessdawns, (to your question about Sesshy-kins armor) if you think about it, Sesshomaru is in unknown territory, and he doesn't know what the dangers are. So of course he would stay as armed and protected as possible.

Thank you for reading, and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

The wind was whipping the trees wildly around, the ancient wood creaking in protest. The branches seemed to part before the taiyoukai as he ran through the forest, clutching the wounded Miko to his chest.

The village was dark and quiet, which did nothing for Sesshomaru's nerves. He stopped in front of the elder miko's hut, where the children were sleeping inside. Tearing the cloth door aside roughly, he laid Kagome down gently, not wanting to disturb her wounds.

Roused by the clamor, Kaede stepped out of her bedroom, blearily rubbing sleep from her eye.

"What brings Ye here in the dead of the night?" She asked sleepily, lighting a candle as she spoke.

"The hanyou has wreaked havoc again." Sesshomaru's voice had a surprisingly bitter edge to it, his hard eyes not leaving the miko's form.

The candle lit, Kaede gasped as she beheld Kagome's gaping wounds. She quickly ran around the hut, grabbing medicinal supplies.

"Inuyasha is her attacker?" Her voice was heavy with shock, and worry for the kind, young woman. Kneeling besides her, Kaede quickly ripped the shred of her shirt away, taking a rag and dipping it in a bowl of water, she began to wash away the blood.

Sesshomaru could still smell her vitality, but the weakness of it disturbed him. This woman still had so much potential...her death would be meaningless. As Kaede began to apply herbal poultices to the wounds, stitching the largest ones up, his thoughts turned inward.

Was this attack the reason that his older self had mentioned Tenseiga? He did not want the Miko to die, that was for sure, but to use Tenseiga...it hadn't pulsed or given any sign that its powers would be necessary.

However, the warning about the Miko could be completely unrelated to his words about the sword. Sesshomaru felt the beginning of a headache.

'Who knew one's self could be so difficult to handle,' he thought with a dry tone that was sorely lacking in humor.

About an hour later, the old woman let out a heavy sigh, sitting back heavily. Kagome's midsection and chest had been cleaned, and covered in snowy white bandages.

"It's up Kagome now, to make it through the night."

Sesshomaru raised his heavy eyes to her, and they were burning in their intensity.

"What are her chances?" The old woman opened her lips, before closing them again.

"It...it is hard to tell. She is young and strong, but so much blood was lost...only time will tell." Sesshomaru bowed his head, his eyes dropping to the Miko.

He did not understand.

If it had been Rin in front of Inuyasha's claws, or any other defenseless, child, her actions would have merit but not in this case. He would not have suffered from Inuyasha's attack; he would have healed before the sun rose. Why did she jump in front of him?

A little, warm hand landed on his leg. Sesshomaru's gaze flicked over to see Rin, her eyes sad, but still holding vestiges of sleep. She leaned her head on the taiyoukai's lap, her gaze taking in the Miko.

"Why's Kagome-chan hurt?" Her little voice was filled with sadness, her eyes flicking up to Sesshomaru's duly .

The very question he wanted answers too.

"She jumped in front of this Sesshomaru as the hanyou attacked us."

Rin's gaze flickered back to the sleeping woman, a new light of appreciation shining in them.

"I wish that Kagome-chan wasn't hurt, but I'll have to thank her for protecting you, Sesshomaru-sama." His eyes widened slightly.

"She must care about you a lot to take such wounds..." The little girl trailed off, her eyelids drooping sleepily.

A light flickered in the taiyoukai's golden orbs as he gazed at the Miko. Surprisingly, hearing that she cared her him inspired no feeling of disgust...

There was only gratitude...and a peculiar warmth.

~WLITS~

She was on fire.

Her midsection was burning. Thick lines of pain carved through her, stealing her breath away, and the words she so dearly needed to say. Words that she didn't have much time to utter, as the blackness crept into the edges of her vision.

"To...get hurt." Her motivation gone, the priestess sank into unconsciousness in Sesshomaru's arms.

It was a long time that she slept but an unmeasurable period. Days or weeks, she couldn't tell. The next time she woke, it was just a flutter of awareness. There were quiet voices around her, and her eyes flickered open briefly.

Intense, golden orbs started as she made eye contact with them, but before any words were exchanged, she sank back into unconsciousness.

"Sesshomaru-sama, when will Kagome-chan wake up?" She identified Rin's voice nearby, quietly hushed.

"Soon." The taiyoukai's voice seemed as impassive as ever, but if you listened carefully, there was an edge of quiet relief to it.

Kagome's azure eyes finally fluttered into full consciousness a few moments later as she awoke. A blanket had been tossed over her, and thankfully too, since her midsection was bare save for the bandages wrapped around her. The imperious taiyoukai was seated besides her, his legs crossed Indian style, and his eyes trained on the miko's face.

Her tired gaze met his intense one and she smiled weakly. "I lived." His lips thinned but a twinkle of warmth could be seen in his features.

"Just barely, you foolish woman." There was no sharp edge to his words; they were uttered softly, meant to be gentle.

A dry, gasping chuckle pushed its way out of her, ending in a murmur of pain, as the edges of her stitches were pulled.

"Ah, but I'll heal." Her words were rough as she attempted to clear her throat, only to end up coughing.

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened as he handed her a bowl of water. His lips pursed as she eagerly drank it all, wincing slightly.

He was going to kill Inuyasha.

The fool really had no excuses he thought as the tired woman slumped back on the ground, her eyes slipping closed for a moment. To leave her a strong, innocent Miko, in such a state...it was abominable.

"You should not have to," the woman's tired azure eyes opened and looked into his as she heard his quiet rumble. Surprisingly, her lips twitched into a small smile.

"I wanted to protect you, though." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why? This Sesshomaru would not have been injured to the same extent."

She shrugged, a sheepish blush spreading across her cheeks and neck. A welcome sight, after her earlier pallor.

"You don't think about those things in the heat of the moment. You just think that someone you care about is going to get hurt and that you can stop it."

Sesshomaru's eyes glistened with amusement as his lips twitched into a smirk. "Someone you care about?"

She coughed lightly, cheeks now flaming with color. "Of-of course."

The teasing gleam faded from his eyes, and he gently smoothed a strand of midnight hair away from the miko's eyes.

"I give you permission to care for this Sesshomaru."

She snorted loudly, indignantly feigning to be outraged by his words, as she crossed her arms snootily.

"Like I needed that!" Turning her chin up, she gave him a stubborn look, cerulean eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Nevertheless, you need not worry about angering this Sesshomaru with your human emotions," he said arrogantly, golden eyes alight with humor.

"I didn't care before," she said with an ease that was entirely false.

Sesshomaru only scoffed lightly, moving his hand from her silky tresses to rest upon his lap, but his small noise carried the same weight as an uproarious laugh.

Kagome relented, smiling at him lightly, as she held back a laugh. The tired woman sank back into sleep but with an easy mind, sure that she had protected a true ally and companion.

A few days later, the Miko was healing nicely. Her reiki sped the process along, and she was moving around the house already, albeit slowly. The children had been close by her side; lavishing attention and well wishes upon her. She loved them very much, and never let it show that Shippo and Rin's attentions were a little bit suffocating.

Kaede kept her company too, changing the bandages, and asking all about the miko's fight with Inuyasha. The two had come to the conclusion that something was off about it. The man wasn't in his right mind, but what exactly the issue was, was unknown. Kagome didn't want to dwell on the fight at the moment. She wanted to move on and grow stronger.

Sesshomaru stayed near the village. He had surprised even himself with that. As the taiyoukai didn't care for the villagers, or their scent, he stayed away during the day, checking on the borders of his lands; however, come nightfall, he always returned to Edo and spent the nights in the small hut. Shippo had warmed up to the imperious lord greatly, quietly observing the differences between him and his old alpha, Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled more. The childlike kit noticed that she no longer had the scent of tears on her, and that she could argue without screaming. Slight changes perhaps but important ones nonetheless.

Rin hadn't been oblivious either. She saw the flecks of warmth in her lord's eyes, and how often they had been present. She loved him dearly and was overjoyed that he seemed to accept the Miko, and protected her too. In her heart, she harbored the childish fantasy of them becoming her parents, but she tried not to let that dream blossom into hope.

About a week and a half had passed and Kagome could now move around with ease, but she wasn't allowed to do and hard labor yet when unexpected guests came by. She was grinding herbs by Kaede's fireplace, keeping a watchful eye on the children, as they played outside.

"Kagome!" A female voice cried out, and the Miko found herself engulfed in a hug. She gasped, overwhelmed, but it quickly changed to a large grin as she saw a familiar Taijiya uniform.

"Sango! It's been too long!" She hugged the other woman back eagerly, having missed her greatly. She was about to inquire about Sango's constant companion, when a familiar hand began to creep down her back side.

"Miroku, move your hands right now or I will clock you."

"You hentai!" The Taijiya yelled as she stepped back and smacked him with the edge of her giant boomerang.

"Ah, I was only reacquainting myself with the lovely Kagome-San. It has been much too long," the light hearted Miko said easily, rubbing the growing bump on his forehead.

"Yes, it really has been too long! Where have you been, Kagome? And I see that Shippo is with you! Oh, you don't know how worried we were." Sango looked up at her with sad, confused eyes the smiled fading. Kagome's own grin dropped away and she stepped back inside the little hut.

"It's a bit of a long story, So you may as well sit down." They all filed inside, lounging on the floor easily. Sango fixed the Miko with a pointed look. She wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Start with why you left." Sango felt a brief flash of guilt as the miko's eyes turned away from her, heavy with memories. She cleared her throat, but didn't meet their eyes.

"I came back through the well a few weeks ago, and I caught Inuyasha with Kikyou...They mated. I, uh, I ran away when I saw and quite literally ran into Sesshomaru." Gasps of shock were heard as she said that, eyes widening in slight fear. "I've been traveling with him ever since. We had a run in with some horrible priests, and he's been helping to bring out my reiki since then. That's the bones of it all."

"Sesshomaru?! As in, the killing perfection? Kagome! How dangerous was that?"

Kagome snorted at them. Sango and Miroku reeled back shocked by the woman's nonchalance.

"It wasn't. Rin asked if I could travel with them, and Shippo joined up not long after." The Taijiya mouth dropped open, her brown eyes wide and disbelieving.

"I...I guess that's good...I didn't think that the western lord could be so tolerant." Surprisingly, to the monk and his companion at least, Kagome's lips spread into a soft smile, showcasing her apparent fondness for the icy lord.

"Yes, he's really quite the good person, once you get to know him." Miroku discreetly snorted as he heard that.

"Well, such remains to be seen," he said, as the Miko shot an accusing look at him.

"Either way," her tone indicating that she had no desire to continue the current topic, the woman looked back at Sango, who had somewhat composed herself. "Where have you two been?"

The demon slayer's eyes looked downcast, and she folded her hands nervously. "Well, we were with Inuyasha, he said that you wanted to stay home for awhile, so we left Edo a few days after you went down the well." Kagome nodded, that must have been Inuyasha's cover when she left with Sesshomaru. But why lie at all?

"Something seemed...off, about him. We continued to look for rumors about Naraku, and the shards, but he just didn't care as much. He left each night, and although we suspected Kikyou, it makes more more sense now that they...mated. But that isn't all. He was more irritable and seemed so preoccupied. Shippo left, after he yelled at him for something stupid, and we took off the next day but got a bit lost." She ended with a little chuckle, exchanging a fond glance with Miroku, but Kagome didn't join in. The Taijiya's words about Inuyasha worried her; she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the hanyou. Shaking her head, she resolved to think about it when she had more time to herself.

"Well, it's good that you two made it here."

"Though I much enjoy your presence, lovely Kagome, the nights spent with Sango were some of the best that I, or my hands, have ever had." Miroku smiled innocently, but not before receiving a smack from the now blushing woman.

"You're such a hentai," she muttered.

"Ahh, but you accept me anyways, don't you, fair Sango?" The blushing woman looked away from him, crossing her arms as she rolled her eyes. They spent the rest of the night happily, making dinner and laughing with the kids when they came inside. The weather was turning as the end of autumn came, and the outside air grew chilly earlier each day.

As was his wont, Sesshomaru was close to the little village as the sun started to set. Scenting the air, he noticed that his shitty brother's other two companions had returned. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly approached the older mikos little hut.


	11. Chapter 11

Black hair swished through the air as Kagome tossed her head back, laughing uproariously. Her cheeks were flushed, the rosy glow accenting her sapphire eyes. Her companions all laughed around her, finding more joy from her excitement than from what ever meaningless joke Miroku had made. Rin and Shippo were each sitting by her crossed knees.

Kaede was seated by the fire place, the warmth easing her arthritis. Sango and Miroku were close to Kagome, their hands casually joined together.

All of them were joking, telling aimless tales. The kids were fairly sleepy, rubbing their eyes every few minutes. The atmosphere was cosy, and welcoming.

All of this Sesshomaru observed discreetly through the half open door. He had just come upon the village after his daily patrol. The sun was setting, streaking red and orange across the midnight blue sky. His eyes were calculating as he observed the gathering of humans, plus the kitsune kit.

The monk and Taijiya seemed to be harmless. Well, they could hold their own in an average battle, but were no match for someone of his caliber. Then again, very few were at the level to give him trouble in battle. Now, social situation were a different game entirely.

He wasn't sure if he should venture inside the little hut. Usually, the younger Miko would walk with him, or they would sit and talk about their days, and plans for when she was healed. He did not want her to think he was slighting her by not appearing tonight, but he did not particularly want to go and greet the new arrivals. He was saved from the dilemma as Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes flicking out the door as she senses his presence.

"Ah, excuse me for a moment." She gently laid the half asleep children on their back, the adults not paying her much mind as they continued to converse. She picked her way around them, carefully exiting the hut.

Sesshomaru stood back from the doorway, his arms crossed over his armor as he waited for her. She gave him a comfortable smile, as he observed her flush from laughter.

"Good evening Sesshomaru! How did your patrols go today?"

"No one dared to challenge this Sesshomaru for his lands." She gave a sly sideways glance.

"No one did, or there weren't any good fights?" His eyes narrowed imperceptibly, but inside he was smiling at her attentiveness in reading his character.

"Perceptible as always, Miko." She gave him a cheeky grin, and started to walk. She'd just noticed that the sun wasn't gone yet, and wanted to watch it set. Not really caring where they were, Sesshomaru followed her quietly.

"Sango and Miroku returned today," she said casually, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"I have noticed that."

"I'm happy to see them," Her eyes slipped away from the stream that babbled beside them, looking into his amber eyes. "They bring some odd news thought."

He regarded her curiously, watching as she bit her lip, blue eyes stormy. "Such as?"

"All over this region, many human are joining up with groups of priests. They are attempting to exterminate youkai. Apparently they're still quite a weak group, but it's worrying."

His eyes grew frosty at her words. The audacity that scum had, to be troublesome on his lands. "I shall monitor the situation."

"Yeah, that's a good plan. We need to make sure nothing drastic happens." He gave her a curious glance, wondering why she seemed so distressed for his kind. The little Miko was unmatched in empathy, her heart was open for any and all creature's well-being.

"Why do you care so deeply for youkai?" She smiled at him, the setting sun lighting her black tresses and streaks of red, and illuminating her with a glowing complexion.

"Why wouldn't I? You aren't very different from us, and don't give me that look Sesshomaru." He had arrogantly smirked as she said that, thinking of his own superiority in battle. "You have families, hopes, dreams, aspirations...you love and live, just as humans do. There isn't a difference to me."

The taiyoukai was silent for a long moment, thinking over her words. Kagome wasn't worried though, he had a thoughtful look in his eyes. She supposed that the idea of tolerance was as foreign to human-hating Sesshomaru as being quiet was to Jaken.

After a while, Kagome's thoughts shifted from the silent taiyoukai at her side to her newly arrived friends. She was glad to have their company again, but worried about how long it would last.

"Um...Sesshomaru?" His gaze flicked to her, one silver brow raised on question.

"I was wondering...are we leaving when I'm healed? Because Sango and Miroku just returned, and I don't really want to leave them just yet." She finished in a bit of a rush, feeling nervous under his imperceptible gaze.

Eyes narrowing lightly, the taiyoukai thought about the two humans. He didn't have any particular dislike for them, but no particular tolerance either.

"I do not have plans to accept them into this Sesshomarus pack." He bit his lip as her crestfallen eyes dropped from his face. "However...we shall see when the time comes."

The Miko perked up a bit at that, and she nodded happily. They turned around when the river reached the forest, a companionable silence around them.

The taiyoukai stiffened, his hands coiling into fists. A dark, corrosive stench drifted through his nose. The meatiness of an incomplete body, the open flesh was disgusting.

Naraku.

He turned toward the Miko, eyes narrowed in distaste to find that her mouth was set into a firm line, hands clenched. Her stormy eyes turned towards him, a shiver running over her skin.

"I can sense Naraku's miasma." His lip curled in distaste.

"The hanyou approaches us." The mikos gaze flicked over to Kaedes hut, eye brows drawing together worriedly.

"The kids..." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru's thoughts immediately went to Rin and Shippo, defenseless. "We shall meet him else ware."

Kagome nodded, her jaw set. They set off again at a brisk pace, feeling the spiders malformed power creep closer and closer to them. As they passed the cozy hut, she grabbed the sleek wooden bow and quiver, propped up against the wall. Slinging the quiver over her back, she held the bow close to her chest, protectively. Sesshomaru's stride lengthened, he walked quickly to the edge of the village, a small clearing between them and the encroaching forest. The taiyoukais hand rested upon Tokijin, eyes narrowed in preparation.

Kagome had extended her newly found senses out, and was ready as Naraku stepped out between the dark trees. He was tall as ever, adorned in his usual baboon fur robe. The browned bone of the skull rested on his forehead, casting a shadow over his features. Nevertheless, his eyes gleamed with a spark of cruel curiosity, arms crossed as he observed them, a dark miasma leaking from his person.

"Well, I wouldn't have thought that pure little Kagome would move on to another so soon. And with Inuyasha's brother, how cruel you can be, my dear." His voice was amused, eyes flicking between the Miko and Sesshomaru cooly. Kagome felt her skin flush with anger, fists curling around her now. How dare he say such things to her? Futilely taking a breath to calm herself, it turned to a gasp of shock as Sesshomaru spoke.

"Do not make assumptions about matters you are oblivious too, hanyou."

Naraku tossed his baboon fur arrogantly, halting as he was about ten feet away from them. "Oh, I am far from oblivious, Sesshomaru. I know all about Inuyasha leaving the sad Miko over there for her original incarnation. I did say he would tire of you, didn't I dear?"

The flush only grew on Kagome as her rage rose. Angry, she stalled a few steps closer to the hanyou. "You don't know anything! What Inuyasha does is none of your business Naraku!"

Sesshomaru only sighed lightly at her outburst. He understood why, but didn't the silly woman know that shouting would only encourage the puerile Hanyou?

"Actually, is it you who shouldn't assume that I have no part in this." The man's voice had dropped lower, the playful tone replaced with an edge of anger.

"Why should this Sesshomaru care?" He could see the Miko grower redder by the second, and didn't particularly need her rushing at the dangerous man, as she had probably leaned from his half wit of a brother.

The spider hanyou only laughed, an arrogant chuckle as his eyes gleamed with anticipation. "That is for me to know, and you to find out." A low growl ran through the clearing at his words, making Kagome shiver as she glance at the taiyoukai beside her, his golden eyes dangerously hard.

"But, before that fun day, I need your jewel shards, little Miko." His cruel gleam towards Kagome, who's hand came up to grip the necklace the rested just above her chest. A glass vial, containing about half of the Shikon No Tama.

"Never!"

Sesshomaru drew his sword, just as tentacles flew out from the hanyou's body, attempting to twine around the mikos legs. The taiyoukai sliced them to ribbons, his eyes tinted with red. Kagome slipped back a few steps, nocking an arrow quickly, and training it upon the Naraku.

"Do not think yourself capable of harming this one's pack." Sesshomaru's deep voice rumbled out.

Naraku only spit more laughter at them, slowly stalking around the tensed pair. "I doubt it's so difficult, she already wears the marks of meeting Inuyasha. You can't web protect your 'pack' from a weak half demon, my my." Despite his cavalier attitude, the words were hurdled like bullets at the imperious taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru growled at him, but his face remained as impassive as ever. He swore to exact punishment tenfold on the insolent hanyou for blighting his own honor. It seemed that the Inuyasha needed to be reminded of his own inferiority. But first, the hanyou before him...

"So what if Inuyasha injured me? It was my fight, and not Sesshomaru's!" The miko blazed like the sun as she stood up for him, eyes storming and shaking in anger. He could feel her reiki sizzling just under the surface. Because of her training, the woman was more in touch with her Miko powers, and had less control over them right now. This could get dangerous.

The spider's eyes narrowed, and he started to stalk towards the woman again. "You are no longer useful, woman. Hand over the shards."

She scoffed, turned her head to the side as she scorned him. Sesshomaru took that moment to make his attack, springing close to the hanyou and slicing at his neck. The fickle man dodged to the side, tentacles dripping with poison launching themselves at the woman and taiyoukai.

A gaunt boomerang intercepted the malicious limbs, slicing them neatly in half. The Taijiya caught Hiraikotsu as it swung back to her, expression fierce. The monk stood next to her, a few feet behind Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Naraku!" She yelled. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" They stalked up the demon and Miko, all four of the powerful beings standing up to Naraku. His eyes narrowed, a scowl appearing on his fine features. Even the cocky spider knew when he was outnumbered.

"It seems you shall live another day, Kagome. But don't forget, your shards are mine." Before he outraged woman could retort, the demon exploded into a mass of flesh, acidic limbs flying towards the tachi. Kagome unleashed her arrow, purifying all that was coming towards her. Sesshomaru disposed of the annoyance with a flick of his acid claws, and Hiraikotsu was unleashed on the last of the tentacles.

Kagome's bow dropped to her waist, one hand coming up to grip the necklace hanging in the folds of her red kimono as she looked upon the shreds of baboon pelt. The clone of Naraku was all that remained, surrounded by a few strips of flesh. The anger faded from her eyes, and her gaze dropped to the ground. She had forgotten about Naraku, if truth be told. She'd been wrapped up in joining Sesshomaru's pack, and the drama with Inuyasha. She was slacking. Kagome knew that she had a responsibility to collect the jewel shards, and she hadn't even thought of them these past weeks.

Miroku's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, hand dropping from the little glass necklace. "Kagome-sama, why would Naraku be after the shards?"

She spoke slowly, looking up at the taiyoukai to fill him in on her confusion. "He must have new plans, before he was content to leave them in my care."

Sesshomaru carefully sheathed his sword, thinking over the miko's words. It made sense for Naraku to wish to take the shards. He did not have need of Kagome, because there was another Miko he would easily use, if he needed it. Especially since that Miko had twisted Inuyasha around her undead finger. Even though the Kagome had been on fire with rage earlier, she seemed to have wilted after the spider left. Her eyes were downcast, and he could scent guilt coming from her. He understand that the mention of Kikyou would be upsetting, but why would she be guilty?

"This is unusual...we need to collect the rest of the shards." The monk's voice interrupted his thoughts. He would question the woman later anyways.

Kagome bit her lip, and look up at them, shoving away her guilt. "Yes, we do. I'm almost healed, so there's nothing stopping us."

Sango cocked her head to the side, eyeing Sesshomaru darkly. "Healed from what?" Kagome's face paled, eyes flitting away from the Taijiya's.

"This one's half witted fool of a brother attacked her." All eyes turned towards Sesshomaru with shock; However, Kagome's eyes were laced with appreciation.

"What?! How could he do that?" Sango's voice was aghast with shock and confusion. She had known that the hanyou had mated with with Kikyou, but how could he have lost all feelings for Kagome?

Sesshomaru answered her, his voice an octave lower, and tinged with disgust. "He is an honorless being. Surely this doesn't shock you, Taijiya." Sango lowered her eyes, thoughts filling her head. Miroku's lips were pressed together firmly, his dark eyes sad as he beheld the Miko.

"I am sorry that you had to experience such things, Kagome-sama." She gave him a tiny, gratefully smile, lacking her usual splendor.

"It's okay," she said softly.

"Well, I suppose that tomorrow we shall have to make a plan of action. I shall see you then, Kagome-San, Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku nodded to them both respectfully, and gently led the still shocked Sango away from the clearing, back towards Kaede's hut. As she watched them walk away, Kagome seemed to deflate. Her shoulders shrugged, and she heaved a sigh, eyes flicking towards the ground again. Sesshomaru gave her a long glance his expression softening just the tiniest bit.

"Miko, walk with me." He strode into the woods, the inky night swallowing up his figure quickly. Kagome stepped after him, slinging the bow and quiver over her back. She had to run slightly to catch up, he was walking faster than usual. Once she was at his side, she gave him a Curious glance, peeking into the taiyoukai's amber eyes. His eyes did not look into hers, but his stride slowed to a gentle walk.

"You lost your temper today, Miko." She laughed humorlessly, hands balling into fists. Her eyes looked to the forest around them, trees lit with glow of twilight. "I understand that the mention of the undead Miko would be upsetting, however, you must not lose yourself to emotion."

Kagome gaped at him. How dare he say such a thing to her. He didn't understand at all. "No, you don't." She said, voice hard as her stormy azure eyes. "You have no idea what it meant to me."

He cast her an icy glare, steps slowing even more as he turned in her direction. "So he loves her more than you, move on already."

Kagome's jaw dropped in a gasp, but only briefly. Her eyes hardened, and her mouth twisted into a scowl.

"You don't understand at all! It's not that he loves her more, it's that I have no purpose at all! NO ONE EVER CHOOSES ME!" She screamed her words at him, chest heaving. She opened her lips to yell some more, when Sesshomaru moved. He slammed her back into a tree, one hand around her neck, ans the other above her head, caging her in. His eyes were bleeding red, and he growled menacingly at her. It took her breath away.

"You foolish woman!" In anger, the demons voice only got quieter. While Kagome burned with anger, Sesshomaru froze everything. "Do you truly believe I do not understand?! Do you believe that I have not stood by and watched and my loved one choose another, day after day, after god damned day." His own chest was heaving, pressing against her with the force of his breath. No space existed between them, but it would have burned with the heat of them. Kagome was silent, her mind whirling under the weight of his words. "When I say to 'get over it' Kagome, I know exactly what I'm saying. Bury those foolish emotions deep within you, and they will cease to exists."

His eyes were manic, cheeks grazed with the slightest flush of pink. The red was receding from his eyes, but there was a dangerously fragile edge to his words. Sesshomaru could feel his control slipping, and he was struggling to rein it back in.

Kagome's lips parted, but gently this time. Her voice was softened with compassion, and her eyes melted as they looked into his torn golden orbs. "Your father. He choose Inuyasha, didn't he?"

Sesshomaru growled, his lip curling in distaste. But he was so close to Kagome. He couldn't hide the pain in his eyes any longer, the agony of watching one of the only brings be cared for pick sometime else, again and again and again. The taiyoukais honey eyes seemed to shatter before Kagome. It took a moment for her to realize that it was her own eyes, welling up with hot tears.

"Oh, Sesshomaru...I h-had no right to say those things to you...You must be in more pain than I am." The tears welled up, and spilled over her cheeks in a hot, unstoppable flood. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." She brought up a hand to cradle the side of his face, this tiny human woman. His hand was slack around her neck, eyes wide with shock as she cried the tears he had never been able to shed.

~~~ hey everyone! Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry this one toll a while to get up. Please leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12

Tears were like raindrops.

The moonlight glittered off of them, shaking slightly before falling upon the mikos heaving chest. Her breathing was rough, her chest pushing into the taiyoukai's unforgiving armor. He was still caging her in up against a tall pine tree, one hand above her head, gripping the wood. The other hand had been around her neck, but now it rested gently against her collarbone, rising in time with her uneven breathing. His hand looked pale, against her sun kissed skin.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes were wide for once, emotions tentatively brought to the surface. There was pain, as his memories weren't fond. He had done everything his father asked of him, became the greatest warrior he could at the time, always striving for perfection.

But Inu no Taisho couldn't have cared less.

He'd run off to his human woman at every chance, leaving Sesshomaru on the battlefield when ever he could. He spent every free moment with his newborn child and fragile mate. But every second spent with the hanyou in joy had been a second that Sesshomaru hated. He'd had to earn every glance, every word from his father. Why did the tainted pup get so much of his attention, his care, when he could do nothing? It simply wasn't fair, and he hated it.

But it was not his place to speak out. He'd kept his mouth shut, and won their wars, fighting with all of the rage and unjustness he buried deep inside. And when the great dog lord had died, for his human family, Sesshomaru had scoffed. He'd taken control of the west easily, and led it ever since. But the sword at his hip, the dull, useless blade never let him forget for long how much he craved his father's acknowledgment. He'd kept everything under wraps, kept it all deep inside and dead...until now.

Until a little human woman decided to shed tears of pain for the great Taiyoukai. She was sniffling lightly, just loud enough to be heard, even at their insane closeness. Her tears were falling steadily, twin rivers that gleamed in the moonlight down her cheeks. He had expected her eyes to be closed, or looking away. But she looked him right in the eye. Her watery, sad azure eyes looked at him with sympathy, and the empathy that he had craved for too long.

One of her small, calloused hands were laying gently on the junction between his shoulder and neck, where his kimono revealed skin as white as the ivory cloth. That hand was a little sun upon his cold body, a spot of hot fire. It surprised him how warm she could be, in the cold autumn night. Then again, he was always being surprised by this Miko.

After an immeasurable amount of time, days, seconds, it was lost to him, Kagome closed her eyes. She took in a shuddering breath, her eyes a little but sore from the salt water.

She had felt bad.

Here she was, screaming to Sesshomaru that he had no right to speak to her, since he couldn't understand her pain. Get over it? You try getting over it, ice lord.

But he did understand. His words had proved her wrong, that even with all his coldness the Taiyoukai was no stranger to rejection. He understand her feelings perfectly, and she'd only added insult to injury with her insensitive words.

Once his words made it all clear it her, she'd been overwhelmed with Shame, and hurt. She knew exactly how he'd felt, and the tears had started to pour without a thought. Because what really broke her heart was that no one had been there for Sesshomaru to lean on. He hadn't anyone to care, to help him through his pain. The Miko was a truly empathetic creature, so she'd cried for him, for the pain that even he'd denied.

Of course, she'd expected him to push her away, to sneer that he didn't need her tears, they were wasted on him. She'd almost gasped in surprise when he didn't move, staying impossible close to her. His golden eyes were open, and inviting; for once showing the depths of emotion that the Taiyoukai contained. She'd only wept harder then, but for another reason.

He really did understand. He knew exactly what she was going through, the pain and the rejection. Even though it was really a small matter, she felt the slightest bit less lonely.

It made a world of difference to her.

As her tears eventually dried up, she hesitantly removed her hand from his shoulder, wondering how he got such smooth skin. He was cool to the touch, complimenting her over heated body nicely.

Blinking, she wiped the tears from her eyes, noticing that the taiyoukai discreetly stepped back, removing his long fingers from her collarbone. She shivered lightly as his heat left her, the chilly night air creeping in between them. She glanced up into his eyes, not surprised to find that they were once again guarded. But not all of the emotion had left the once icy lord. She could make out the gratitude, and a certain softness in the amber depths.

"You should return to the village," he said softly voice low and calming, betraying nothing.

Kagome bit her lip lightly, feeling exhausted, but the crying had been cathartic to her. Returning to Kaede's hut to sleep seemed so mundane, out of place after such an event. "Can we stay here? Outside, I mean."

He gave her a surprised glance, but backed away a bit further and began to walk into the trees further. Taking his lack of a reply as a yes, Kagome followed after him on tired legs. He led her through a small patch of woods, the tree's thinning into nothing almost immediately. They were left on a dark green hillside, sloping down gently to the river that ran along the village, carving a path of silver under the starlight. The large, full moon was low in the sky, looking impossibly close to the earth.

Kagome plopped down in the grass, looking around in Wonder. "Wow," she said lightly. "It's beautiful here." Sesshomaru sat next to her, nodding in agreement. He sat cross legged, hands resting lightly on his knees. To his superior senses, the night was just as bright as the day. The Stars were like candle flames, scattered across the inky depths in thick spirals. The moon cut through it all, a bright path of luminescent white. He felt his blood thrum under its glow. His mother was from the house of the moon, and its influence could be felt by him. Kagome sighed softly, her navy blue eyes slowing taking in the scenery around them.

He didn't particularly know why he had led her here. Even though he was the one to mention returning to the ningen village, it just seemed like too mundane an ending for the emotional night. He did not wish to deny the events that had happened, or their cathartic effect on him.

Kagome's voice was heavy with sleep when she spoke next, some time later. "Sesshomaru? Why...why do people leave?"

He stiffened slightly, before sighing, his eyes mirroring hers as they looked up at the brightly lit sky. His voice was even, but filled with a quiet strength, one gained from years of pain, and finally...letting go of it all.

"Because they are not meant to stay with us. We can be happier on our own." She sighed lightly, but a little smile stretched the corners of her pink lips.

"Yeah...that makes sense. But," she turned towards him, azure eyes looking deep into his inquisitive amber orbs. "I'm glad that you've stayed," she finished softly.

His eyes widened slightly in shock, but the ends of his mouth slowly lifted up into a smile. Eyes softening, he replied to her kind words. "I do not regret staying with you, Kagome."

Her smile deepened before she let out a weary yawn, her head dropping to rest on Sesshomaru's fluffy shoulder.

"Night, sessh...Maru..." Sighing, she fell asleep quickly, her head resting upon the Taiyoukai who was for once, not so cold.

He smirked lightly at the trustworthy woman, keeping watch on her throughout the night.

Miroku awoke early, his eyes blinking open to look upon Sango's sleeping face. She was cuddled up into his side, his arm slung over her waist. His eyes softened as he looked at her pink lips, parted softly as she slept.

He hadn't expected Sango to fall for him.

He'd harbored feelings for her for quite some time, but he never thought she would reciprocate. He'd been so shocked after they left Inuyasha, when he was teasing her, and she kissed him. She'd blushed madly, and made a few excuses, but he knew what it meant. And he loved it. But, there was just one problem.

The kazaana. The wind tunnel imbedded into his palm, discreetly hidden under his prayer beads. He could never start a family with the constant reminder of his impending death. How could he with this curse upon an innocent child? Upon Sango, no less.

He'd never tell her, but loving her both filled him with joy and broke his heart each and every day.

He sighed, eyes leaving his lovers face to look around the small cottage. Kaede had retired to the second room some time last night, and a mat was hung over the entranceway. Rin and Shippo were snoring lightly in a little heap, cuddled up before the glowing embers in the hearth. He cocked an eyebrow, looking around for Kagome, as she was usually found sleeping close to the children. Today, she was absent. He remembered her sneaking out of the cabin later that night, but he'd assumed that she'd returned.

He had a sneaking suspicion where the woman was: with the imperious Taiyoukai. He'd noticed how close they had grown, but unlike Sango he felt much more than just surprise. He was happy that the kind Miko had someone in her life, even as a friend.

A powerful friend at that. Miroku was quite familiar with the taiyoukai's battle prowess, and even a little bit envious. They could use his power in the fight against Naraku. He needed to ask Kagome what her plan was regarding the filthy hanyou, and how she planned to find the rest of the jewel shards. Sighing, he settled jack down, awaiting the mikos return in his lover's arms.

Dawn stained the inky sky with pale fingers, blotches of periwinkle blue bleeding through the deep purples. Rosy red started to come through as the sun rose, painting the sky in glorious warm tones.

Kagome sighed softly as she started to wake. There was something...something warm, and much too soft to be her sleeping bag plastered against her cheek. Her fingers were on something soft, but harder...like marble? No, that wasn't quite right. Her bleary eyes fluttered open, taking in the scene before her.

Fluff. There was a great amount of soft, white fluffiness in her face, cradling her cheek and neck. Her hands were scraping against a a silk kimono, white with a red hexagonal pattern of flowers by the edges, before giving way to smooth, pale skin. Her followed up the ivory column, looking past elegant lips, curved slightly. They were in the shape of...a smirk? Her sleep eyes grew a bit confused, but kept looking, only to find an amused pair of amber eyes looking directly at her.

A fire red blush bloomed on the miko's cheeks as she clutched her hands to her chest, gasping in shock and embarrassment.

"Sess-Sesshomaru!" She squeaked.

He huffed lightly in amusement, the arm was around her waist pulling her tighter for a brief second.

"Yes, Kagome? You're certainly a...heavy sleeper," he said teasingly.

She turned her eyes away, cheeks still flaming. "It's not fault that we're in this..."

"This what?" He asked as one eyebrow arched up elegantly.

She huffed, crossing her arms. "You know what!"

"Actually, I'm afraid that I have no clue what you're referring too, Kagome," he said, drawing out her name.

Cheeks puffed, she glared up at him, only to have her eyes widen in shock at the little sparks she saw in his golden gaze. "Are you...teasing me?" She asked incredulously.

"Perhaps," He said, before unwrapping his arms from her waist, noticing the little shiver that ran along her skin, goosebumps rising where his flesh had been.

"Humph." She tried to look angry for a moment longer, only to have a little giggle escape the light confines of her lips. Sesshomaru only smirked rakishly at her, bringing her laughter out in full force. Shaking, she rolled away from him and onto her back, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

He sighed lightly, but the taiyoukai's Amber eyes were gleaming with amusement, and contentment.

Kagome sighed as she stopped laughing, her hands settling on her stomach. She propped herself up, slowing sitting cross legged. "You're quite...fluffy, you know, Sesshomaru."

He sat up, his back straight as he loomed over her, growling slightly. "That is not a word used to describe this Sesshomaru."

She held back a giggle, a hand reaching out to brush moko-moko. "Are you sure?" She asked peevishly, an all too familiar smirk on her lips.

He growled lowly, but there was no real anger as he looked into her mischievous azure eyes. His hand whipped out, grabbing her wrist and holding it up above her head. He shifted, sitting up on his knees, her limbs away from his..voluminous, moko-Moko. Her little pink lips were parted, a gasp of shock whooshing through them. He leaned closer to her, her eyes wider than the sky as they stared into his.

"Do you really wish to continue that statement, Miko?" His voice was a low purr, his warm breath misting across her face.

"I..." Her mind felt empty, overwhelmed with the closeness of him. Sure, they'd been closer last night, when she'd been crying, but this...this was different. There was heat to his gaze, something predatory...she'd forgotten that he was a hunter. And by the lazy undertone, he was one that was used to catching his prey.

It made her blood sing. She sucked in another breath, attempting to wet her throat. His lips only curled into a knowing smirk, before he let go of her. The taiyoukai rose to his feet, pretending that he didn't see the completely flustered Miko at his feet.

She took in another shuddering breath, before resolving to sort out her confused, hazy thoughts with Sango. She needed a girls only talk, and from the looks she'd caught exchanged between the slayer and the monk, Sango would appreciate it to. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the Miko rose to her feet, albeit shakily.

"Shall we continue to the village, Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the flushed Miko, eyes still glimmering with amusement.

She crossed her arms, feeling exposed before his knowing look. "Yeah, we should. Sango and Miroku might be wondering where I am."

Sesshomaru nodded at her, before turning and beginning to walk into the trees toward the village. Kagome walked after him, trying to quell her still flaming cheeks.

/hey guys, I sorry this is a bit of a filler chapter. I have a lot going on the next one, and this seemed a good place to end it.

Because the next one is long, it will take me a while to get out, plus school is going on break so I'm very busy. But never fear, I will KEEP WRITING!

Thank you for reading, and please, PLEASE review! I'll write more fluff that way! Or more battles,what ever you want, tell me in a review


	13. Chapter 13

"Kagome!"

The dark haired Miko smiled brightly as a little girl ran towards her, arms thrown open for a ready embrace. She was followed closely by a small kitsune, running at full speed.

Sesshomaru and the Miko were walking back to the village in silence, in the wake of their rather heated exchange. Kagome could still feel the flush in her face from his...affections. She glanced over at the Taiyoukai, noticing that his golden gaze was on Rin, watching her approach carefully.

Both of the children smacked into her, arms wrapping around her chest. Kagome giggled lightly and hugged them back. Shippo looked up at her with an accusatory glare, a frown upon his face.

"Kagome, where did you go last night? You always sleep with us, but you weren't there today!" Rin nodded anxiously, pulling back somewhat to look into the mikos azure eyes.

"Yes, where did you go?" Both of the children looked up at her with wide eyes. Stifling a smile at their tender affections, she glanced over at the taiyoukai guiltily.

"I went on a walk with Sesshomaru, and we ended staying out all night. It was an accident."

"Are you sure about that, Kagome?" Sango's voice rang out teasingly, as her and Miroku appeared around a bend in the pathway. The miko felt a blush rise on her face as she looked up at them, seeing a knowing smirk on the hentai monks face.

Sesshomaru was watching her closely, and smirked as the color rose in her cheeks. He thought it looked rather flattering on her...not that he would ever say that, oh no, how could the great Inu Taiyoukai ever admit to something as paltry as...Feelings, for a human woman?

"So, Kagome-sama, how was your night?" She flushed even more at the teasing gleam in Miroku's eyes.

"That...is something I need to talk to Sango about! We'll be back later!" Kagome rushed forward, snagging her best friend by the wrist and quickly dragging her away from the smirking men.

Miroku sighed as he stared after them, his arms crossing lightly over his chest.

"Women..." He muttered lightly.

Rin watched The older Miko walk away, a pensive look on her face. She'd been hoping against hope, for a long time...the way that Kagome-sama looked when she spoke about Sesshomaru-sama, it was special. She remembered her mama looking at papa like that, like he was the whole world to her.

But Sesshomaru didn't get the same look back. She wondered about that, about the way he looked. He looked like he melted. She loved her lord, she really did, but she noticed the coldness in his eyes. She saw how merciless he was in battle, and while he was never cold to her, she knew that he was rather closed off. But he wasn't like that with the Miko. He spoke more, he smiled more. She'd even heard him laugh!

She didn't know what was gonna happen, but it seemed like things were changing for the better.

~WLITS~

Firetrucks. She knew that her face had to be redder than a fire truck at this point. She could feel the blood rushing up her veins, and it was burning.

Just like his gaze. Those golden eyes, they used to look so cold to her. Murderously cold, just the same as black ice. But it was different now. She didn't know how, but everything had changed.

"Kagome! Stop walking so fast, and where are we going?" Shocked, Kagome dropped the hand that she forgot she was holding, her footsteps stilling. Sango was giving her a wide eyed look, smiling faintly.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Sango. I didn't mean to drag us so far." She laughed lightly, nervously, running a hand through her wild black hair as she looked around. Lost in thought, she'd dragged the Taijiya into the edges of the forest. The sunlight flittered through the leaves ge truly, bathing them in a dappled golden glow.

"That's alright. But why did we need to escape so quickly?" Kagome pressed her lips together, her arms crossing thoughtfully.

"I wanted some alone time to talk, because things are a little bit confusing right now," She said sheepishly. Sango smiled at her in relief, sighing softly.

"I know what you mean! Quite a few things have changed between houshi-sama and I." Kagome didn't miss the pink blush that arose on Sango's cheeks, and she giggled happily at her.

"Yes, you two are muuuuch closer than before," she said tauntingly, her simpering smile only growing wider. "What changed?"

Sango looked away from her with an exasperated sigh, but she couldn't help the grin that tugged at the edges of her lips. "Well, you know after we left Inuyasha, it took us a few weeks to make it back to the village. We just...grew closer. He was protective when we entered new villages, and I..." Her smile dropped off a bit, eyes shifting to the ground. "I'm sick of waiting for us to kill Naraku. It's been years, and we aren't any any closer to killing that damn demon. I don't want to waste any more time without him..." She sniffed lightly, her eyes appeared glassy and defeated. Kagome's expression softened in pity, and she wrapped the girl into a warm embrace. Sango shuddered in her arms, before hugging her back tightly, taking deep breaths to control her sudden onslaught of tears.

"Don't worry..." Kagome comforted her quietly. "We will defeat him. I know it seems hard, and far away, but with everyone's power, we can do this."

After a shuddering breath, Sango nodded, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "I-I know...but since you brought it up, will Sesshomaru be helping?" She stood back up, carefully disentangling herself from the kind miko's embrace. The ravenette was blushing quite heavily, and wrung her hands lightly.

"I, ah, I don't know for sure..." Taking a deep breath, she looked up into Sango's red rimmed, yet kind, eyes. "He accepted me into his pack, so I thin-"

"He WHAT?!" Sango's shriek pierced her ears, and the Taijiya grabbed her shoulders, looking into the miko's eyes widely. "Kagome, do you even know what that means for you?! Do you know how rare it is for someone to become pack, let alone to a taiyoukai?" Baffled, the Miko merely shook her head.

"I can travel with him now?" Sango sighed, shaking her head fiercely.

"No, it's a lot more than that!" She let her hands drop, crossing them over her chest as she looked at Kagome. She supposed that the woman had never been exposed to demon culture, so this was going to be quite a shock for her. "To any form of canine demon, but the Inu especially, pack is everything. They base their entire society around pack dynamics, with an alpha male ruling the kingdom of the west, and an alpha bitch, his mate, at his side. But a pack has many more members than that. For example, Rin is a pup to Sesshomaru, he cares for her like she's his own. Jaken is also a member, albeit a lowly one."

Biting her lip, Kagome cocked her head to the side, "Then, what does that make me?" She asked tentatively.

Sango opened her mouth to reply, but bit her lip, a little bit confused. She wasn't quite sure herself. Sesshomaru was not the type to accept any normal people into his pack, everyone had a specific place, Jaken served him, and Rin was his ward, but just where did that leave Kagome? She wasn't helping him with any quest, nor did Sango think he was romantically pursuing her...yet. She'd seen the way his eyes followed her movements, and had been meaning to ask the Miko about those nightly walks she seemed to take..."Well Kagome, I think that you'll have to ask him yourself. It's a very personal choice, to accept someone though. You should be very grateful that he even offered."

The Miko bodded, her eyes wide, but cloudy blue, as if she was absorbing all of the information given. To be completely honest, she'd never really given much thought to her status in Sesshomaru's pack. She enjoyed his company, and he was helping her, training her. She was no longer useless. She had never considered what he gained out of it, why he would want her around. She was useful if one was hunting Naraku, but he didn't particularly need her help, having no use of the jewel shards himself. Whenever they had talked about pack, it had been about the alpha's duty. He protected the pack, cared and provided for them. But that was similar to every leader, wasn't it? She knew that she was somewhat useful to him, since she had protected Rin, but that was one instant that occurred ages ago. What use could he have for her now? Biting her lip nervously, she looked back into the warm brown eyes of the patient Taijiya.

"I am grateful that Sesshomaru accepted me, but it's confusing. He explained the Alpha's duties, to care for the pack, but I don't know what I'm doing for him in return. I can't imagine that he merely enjoys my company..." She trailed off sadly, a sensitive, insecure hurt appearing in the depths of her azure eyes. Sango managed to keep her expression soft and open, but her hands clenched into fists. That damn Inuyasha. His wishy-washy ways, and deceiving Kagome into believing in his love, only to run away with Kikyou had destroyed the woman. Sango hadn't seen her immediately after the fact, but she could see the scars. The beautiful womans confidence seemed rather low, and it revealed the deep hurt that the Hanyou had done her.

Keeping her voice low and soothing, Sango replied kindly, "Why would you say that?"

"I...he's a powerful demon lord, and I'm just human. I always need rescuing, or help. There is no way...he can't be feeling the same things I..." She trailed off slightly, her voice quivering as her eyes grew glassy with tears.

The Taijiya patted her shoulder, giving the woman a supporting smile. "Kagome, that's not true. You're a powerful priestess, remember? You've brought Naraku to his knees before. And Sesshomaru is definitely not one to associate with those he finds annoying, so he must like you at this point. Don't give up, okay?"

She sniffed lightly, but a watery smile made its way onto the miko's gentler features. "Th-thanks Sango...I needed to hear that."

The Taijiya nodded to her, her hands drifting back to her sides gently. "Of course Kagome, you do the same for me, there's no need for thanks." After sniffing one last time, Kagome wiped her eyes brusquely.

"We should go back..." She murmured. Sango rolled her eyes lightly as they began to walk back through the green woods.

"Yes, I suppose that Miroku's hands will be wandering at this point." The Miko laughed dryly, her eyes twinkling lightly.

"Oh, Sango, he's changed for the better." The ravenette had to hold back a giggle as a pink blush spread on Sango's cheeks.

"He-He's still a hentai!"

"Now, dear Sango, surely you are not talking about me, a paragon of heavenly virtue!" Both of the girls started slightly as the monk appeared around a bend in the pathway, an innocent, astonished look on his even features, despite the gleam of amusement in his dark eyes. Sango began to splutter again, and Kagome would have laughed at the tender display had the person of her hesitant affections not appeared right behind the monk in question.

Sesshomaru watched the Miko inquisitively as her cheeks pinked, azure eyes not quiet meeting his gaze. He noticed the hint of red that still lined her eyes, and there was a lingering scent of salt in the air. Tears. Why would Kagome have been crying? She had seemed rather content this morning, if vexed at his actions, but happy enough. He had thought that the one on one time with the slayer would ease her mind, if anything. The two were rather well acquainted, he didn't think it likely that they would have fought. And why would she not meet his gaze? He had gotten used to her fearlessness, her inability to bow to him. This spineless aspect was not part of the Miko that he knew.

"Well, not that we are all United, I have a proposition to make," the monks inquisitive words roused his curiosity, and Sesshomaru's gaze left the embarrassed woman, though he continued to glance her way every few moments. Miroku cleared his throat, and gave them all a nervous smile. "We all have a common goal here, to vanquish Naraku. Sango wished to avenge her family, Kagome needs to collect the jewel shards, and I must remove my curse. Sesshomaru-sama, I assume that you want the wicked creature gone from your lands also." All of the members of the group nodded grimly, the mood darkening considerably.

"Since we all want the same thing, I propose that we travel in one group, and use all of our talents to corner Naraku and kill him." Kagome gasped lightly, her eyes immediately flicking to Sesshomaru, attempting to discover any hint of reaction in his amber orbs. Sango nodded slowly, her own dark eyes narrowed as she thought about the monks idea.

"I have no problems with this, and it seems smart." The Taijiya offered a smile to her lover, boosting his confidence. Grateful, he smiled back at her secretively. Kagome had bitten her lip, eyes still roving over the Impassive taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice was the tiniest bit rough, but loud enough for him to hear. His eyes flicked over to her, surprised when she met his gaze head on. There was a small bit of confusion in her gaze, and he could scent a great deal of nervous anxiety on her.

He sighed lightly, golden eyes observing the monk and Taijiya cooly. They would not be bad companions. The two were a fairly sensible pair, and got along well with the children. Kagome seemed to brighten in their presence, she laughed much more sense they had appeared. He had seen their skills in battle, and that hadn't bored him, like so many others. He supposed that the foolish Miko could do with extra protection, seeing as she liked to throw herself into harm's way...

"I will allow the monk and Taijiya to travel with this Sesshomaru's pack while we hunt the hanyou," he rumbled out impassively. Golden eyes widened fractionally as the Miko smiled brilliantly at him, her hands coming up and clapping excitedly.

"Oh thank you Sesshomaru! Thank you!" She seemed overjoyed, hugging the slayer and turning her thousand watt smile on the monk.

"However," he cleared his throat, easily gathering all of the excited mortals attention,"We shall not depart until your wounds have healed."

The brilliance of her smile dimmed somewhat, and azure eyes flicked down to her side, where bandages lay hidden underneath her kimono. "Yes," she said softly. "I suppose that's smart."

"Oh Kagome!" Sango burst in, grabbing her best friends hands happily. "This'll be good! We'll catch that scoundrel in no time!"

The monk chimed in confidently, coming up and slinging an arm around his lover's waist. "He's as good as dead now, Kagome-sama." The Miko merely smiled at them, but her eyes flicked over to the taiyoukai. He could see the happiness in them, but there was a lingering sadness.

He should not have brought up her wound. The incident was obviously still painful for her, mentally. He almost cursed. He'd only spoken of it to ensure she didn't try to exert herself before it was fully healed, but it seemed to have only reminded her of the once faithful hanyou's betrayal.

"Give it back Shippo!"

"No! Kagome-sama gave it to me!"

Sighing, the Miko lifted her head up to look over at the yelling children. They were all bundled into Kaede's hut, packing away their sleeping rolls and food. She was kneeling on the ground, going through her first-aid kit, counting the rolls of gauze and antiseptic wipes. She figured they would come in handy in the inevitably battles...but she prayed not. Shippo and Rin had been packing up their belongings, sleeping rolls and little toys she had given them, when they had yelled out. It was rather surprising, as they rarely fought. Holding back a little smile, she looked over at the frowning children.

"What's going on you two?" Rin swung her indignant eyes over to Kagome, pointing at a box of Pocky in Shippos hands.

"You said that I could have that box of sweets!" Shippo shook his head, tossing his chin arrogantly, just like a certain Taiyoukai...

"No, she gave them to me!" Holding back a smile, Kagome got up and walked over to the little kids, placing a hand on each of their heads.

"I'm fairly certain what I said was that you two could share the box of candy, didn't I?" Both of the kids looked abashed, and their eyes guiltily slid away. Wordlessly, Shippo held the box of candy out the Rin. She smiled lightly at him, and took a singly piece.

"Thanks Shippo," she said softly.

"Sorry I yelled," he said quietly. Kagome patted the top of their heads, smiling lightly before she walked back over to her bag.

Sesshomaru was standing outside the little building, arms crossed as his icy eyes observed the interaction between them. He was waiting for them to be ready to leave, waiting to go track down the filthy hanyou. The Taijiya was also packing inside, while the monk waited next to him. He did not mind that man's presence. He did not make useless chatte-

"Ah, Kagome-sama has such a way with children," And there went the no useless chatter. Holding back a sigh, his golden eyes slid away from the woman, looking over at the smiling man icily. "One day, she'll make a good mother. That's all she really wants, you know," surprisingly, The monk's eyes were flashing with a warning, a deep emotion, despite his light tone of voice. "All she wants, is a family. To have people who will love her."

The taiyoukai pursed his lips, his golden gaze returning to the small woman just as she flashed him a smile. A brilliant smile, bright as the sun. A smile unique to her, and her only. She straightened up, heaving her backpack up with her.

"Ready to go?" She asked him cheerily.

/ hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I Updated, school has been crazy. But I haven't given up yet, and now everything is all set for some exciting action!

Thank you for reading, and PLEASE PLEASE review


	14. Chapter 14

It was a cold autumn afternoon, the grey and cloudy skies promising dismal weather for some time to come. A brisk wind was blowing through the forest, ruffling leaves, and the hair of a small group.

Sesshomaru walked steadily along a path through the wooded land, his superior senses extended out for any signs of the dastardly hanyou, Naraku. A half step behind him walked the Miko, Kagome, in a companionable silence thought she was apt to make conversation with him throughout the day. A few feet behind them walked Ah-Uh, with the two giggling children happily seated on the two headed dragons back. Jaken was sitting on the edge of the dragon, his back turned away from the noisy kids chatter. Bringing up the tail end of the unusual group was Miroku, walking hand in hand with a blushing Sango. Even though he had woven their fingers together hours ago, she couldn't help the heat that flooded her cheeks at every squeeze of his tender hand around hers.

They had been walking calmly for quite a few hours, after departing from the little village late that morning. They didn't have any specific course, just a general consensus to keep an eye out for Naraku and the jewel shards.

Kagome took a deep breath, loving the fresh, clean air around her, even if it did have a chill bit to it. However, no amount of fresh air would help her soon to be sore muscles. Sighing, she turned to look at Sesshomaru, unsure how he would take her request.

The Taiyouaki kept look straight ahead, but his curiousity was piqued as the woman's scent became insecure and nervous. "Um, Sesshomaru?" She asked softly.

He inclined his head to her, Amber eyes flicking to look into her azure orbs. She gulped lightly before continuing. "Are we stopping for the night anytime soon?"

Golden eyes looked back into the sky for a brief second, noticing how the light was fading, before he looked back at the cautious Miko. Her timidity was confusing to him, but he nodded slightly.

"Hn. The next suitable clearing shall provide a base camp." Her shoulders sagged in relief and she smiled her thousand watt smile, a grin he was beginning to associate only with the peculiar Miko.

"Thank you!" Still a bit confused by her unwarrented gratitude, Sesshomaru only continued to walk forward, eyes scanning the trees for a decent place the rest for the night. Unconsciously, his sensitive ears picked up on the monk and Taijiya's quiet conversation.

"Sesshomaru-sama is much more reasonable than Inuyasha ever was," Miroku remarked quietly.

"Yeah, he'd have us walk all through the night if he could," Sango replied, a touch of displeasure in her voice at the memory.

"He would fight with Kagome-sama about it all night, too." Miroku observed, feeling relived that despite their shared parentage, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed as different as night and day.

The eavesdropping Taiyouaki had to hide a smirk at their whispered conversation. Of course he was a better leader than the whelp, he scoffed. Although, the more time he spent with the group, the lower his option of the half breed became, which surprisingly was still possible. Really thought, to fight about resting? Didn't the imbecile know that to fight off any threat the body, especially a humans, must be well rested? It was only common sense, but it seemed even something that simplistic escaped the hanyou.

"Sesshomaru?" Drug out of his thoughts by the miko's quietly insistent voice, the taiyoukai turned his amber orbs on her. "Does that spot over there seem like a good campsite?" She was pointing to a clearing that seemed a fair way from the path, one that even Sesshomaru had looked over, lost in thought as he was.

"Hn. We shall reside there for the night," he said before leading the small group into the woods. The miko's smile is accomplishment, and accompanying burst of happiness did not go unnoticed by him. However, he thought it a testament to how awfully the hanyou had treated her, that she became so delighted by his simple courtesies.

Kagome sighed happily as she dropped her large black backpack on the ground, rolling her tense shoulders around. She supposed the pack could have been carried by Ah-Un, but she felt bad to burden the creature. Besides, she could carry her own weight. She was glad at how easily Sesshomaru had agreed to let them stop for the night. She'd been expecting a fight, and had prepared several reasons on why they needed rest for the night, but she hadn't needed to use any of them. The rest of her companions gathered in a loose circle around the small clearing, all leaving a space for a fire in the center. Shippo hopped off of Ah-Un and was happily gathering firewood as he chatted with Rin. The two were nearly inseparable now. Surprisingly, Kagome felt Sesshomaru level her with his steady gaze, an inquisitive gleam in his golden orbs.

"Miko, when was the last time you trained?" Of course the Taiyouaki knew the answer to this question, but he wished for the Miko to think about her training and be proactive about it.

"Oh, since before we staid with Kaede." Words went unspoken between them, that it had been since before Inuyasha's assault of her person. "Would you practice with me now, Please?"

The taiyoukai nodded gracefully, and the two slipped away, thought their absence did not escape the monk or Taijiya.

The sun was beginning to set behind its cover of clouds, and the light filtering down through the trees was becoming darker. Sesshomaru led the way through the trees, until they weren't within shouting distance of the little camp. Kagome looked expectantly at him when he ceased walking.

"Are we practicing the same things? I'll search for your aura?" The Taiyouaki nodded, but a wicked gleam was in his eyes, unbeknownst to the woman.

"Yes, but this time you'll be moving. In battle, you often will not get the chance to mediate, so you must be able to have a constant awareness of your surroundings." Kagome nodded, seeing the sense in his words, until a massive blushed strained her cheeks.

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously until she spoke. "So, uh, essentially you'll be... chasing me?"

The taiyoukai smirked darkly, starting to stalk around the Miko in a slow circle. "Would you like me to...Kagome?" Her azure eyes widened as the blush on her cheeks darkened from his low voice. She let out a shaky breath, attempting to compose herself before Sesshomaru stood before her.

"J-just train me," she stuttered. Sesshomaru had to stifle a smirk at the double meaning in her words, one that her innocent mind had no idea of. He nodded, and stalked into the woods behind her.

"Start to move, Miko. Do not let me catch you." Kagome shuddered lightly at his dark tone, but she didn't know if it was from fear or anticipation. Taking a deep breath, she let her senses start to expand out, before stepping into the trees at a quick pace.

It was a lot harder than she had expected. The auras of the trees and animals around her kept flickering, blinking in and out of existence as her concentration wavered. She'd focus on the ground ahead of her, avoiding a treacherous tree root, and bam! Away went the images of the life around her. The Miko wanted to scream in frustration.

A flicker of blue flames appeared to her senses. Sesshomarus signature aura. Her breath came a little bit quicker as she started to walk faster, away from where she could sense him.

Sesshomaru smirked darkly as he stalked through the dimly lit forests, his sense expanded out. He could feel Kagome's aura, a warm light energy, with threads of pink from her Reiki interwoven. She was on the move, but not nearly fast enough to avoid him. In fact, it seemed like she wasn't even running. He thought it rather foolish, but she was most likely having trouble concentrating. He had wanted her to be aware of the difficulties in using such skills, so that she did not become complacent. Contrary to popular opinion, he did know that arrogance could be deadly. It was a key reason that someone had not defeated this Sesshomaru in battle yet, because he was aware of his limitations, few though they may be.

The taiyoukais smirk widened as he came closer to the Miko, her breath was loud in his ears, the soft panting traveling easily through the quiet woods. He could just barely see her, her back against a tree as her eyes flitted wildly around. She looked to be having a hard time concentrating, as she hadn't noticed his presence yet. He had no doubt that she would someday reach his level; the taiyouaki was aware of the aura of every creature in the vicinity.

But at the moment, he was only concerned with the miko's. He stalked up behind her, reaching out one pale, long fingered hand before she jumped with shock.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome whispered as she sensed his electric blue aura right behind her, making her whirl around with fright. She only saw smug golden eyes before the taiyoukai had his arms around her, pinning her to his armored chest. He was smirking down at her imperiously, one hand woven into her long hair while the other one was wound securely around her waist.

"I seem to have caught you rather easily, Miko," he said deeply, a dark gleam in his eyes.

Kagome shivered she looked into those golden orbs, they seemed to be boiling with heat. She shivered, her own hands pressed up against his chill armor. The spikes were a bit concerning, but she tilted her head back a bit to avoid them. Unfortunately, she had no where else to look other than into his steamy eyes.

"Ye-yeah well you're better at this than I am," she stuttered. Her hands unconsciously curled around the metal edge of Sesshomarus armor, fingertips grazing his silk kimono. Surprisingly, the demon before her laughed. It was low and deep, not loud at all, but Kagome could feel the chuckle resonate through her bones. His eyes seemed only to grow hotter as the laugh died out.

"This Sesshomaru is undoubtably a more accomplished Hunter than you, little Miko."

Kagome felt heat flood her cheeks as she retorted in indignation,"You were hunting me?!"

The mirth was gone from the taiyoukais face in an instant as he smirked rather wolfishly at her, leaning closer to the woman's red face. "Would you like me to...?"

Kagome felt her breath leave her in a woosh, especially as she felt his muscled arm press her ever closer to his armored chest. She wanted to look away, look anywhere but at his smoldering eyes, but she seemed to be caught in their mesmerizing gaze.

"I, Ah, I..." Kagome's words trailed away as her mouth went dry. The smirk slowly slid away from Sesshomarus lips as he surveyed her. The woman in his arms was hot to the touch, burning just like her pink aura. Her black hair was widely strewn about them, a midnight cloud. She was flushed, cheeks red as her breath came in the slightest of pants, pants that left her plump lips red and shining.

He hadn't expected to feel this attracted to the Miko. This feeling of lust, it seemed to have snuck up on him. He didn't know when he'd started wanting too, but lately all he could think of was leaning down and kissing the woman senseless. From the look she was giving him, he'd doubt that she would have many objections.

However, had she really moved on, stopping loving his ass of a half brother? Sesshomaru couldn't be sure, and he was not one to take unnecessary risks. With these rather depressing thoughts in mind, the Taiyouaki gently let go of the Miko, taking a step away from her tempting body.

"S-Sesshomaru?" She asked breathless, a hint of confusion in her tone. Keeping his expression carefully composed, the Taiyouaki turned towards the woman, motioning back to the camp they had left behind.

"Shall we return?" A little bit shocked, the woman only nodded her head and started to walk behind the impressive man. She didn't really know what to think. Kagome had been sure that they were having a moment, that something was happening between them, and he just broke it off. Did she do something wrong? Of course she did, there's no reason why the great Sesshomaru would ever pay her any attention. Foolish woman, he'd say.

Kagome sniffed lightly, rubbing her eyes as they filled lightly with tears. She'd been so sure that something would have happened. They'd grown closer, and had moments before. But she had been foolish to think they mattered to the great Taiyouaki. Who would ever want her? Not Inuyasha, that was for sure. And even if Sesshomaru had accepted her into his pack, it didn't mean that he wanted her, that he desired her. She could hope, and see things, see feelings that weren't really there all she wanted, but it always ended the same way. No one would ever want her, and that was for damn sure.

The woman was about to wipe away the solitary tear that had slipped its way down her cheek when she ran smack into something hard.

"Agh," She groaned lightly, a hand lifted to her forehead. Opening her eyes, she stared curiously forward. Ha she been so lost in thought she walked into a tree?

Her azure eyes only made contact with an armored chest. It had been Sesshomarus back that she'd rammed into, so of course he had looked to see why. Hastily, she raised a hand to wipe at her wet eyes.

"Miko, why do you cry?" She sniffed, turning a little bit away from the inquisitive man.

"It-it's nothing." She sure as hell wasn't saying that she was crying because of the ache of loneliness in her chest that never seemed to go away.

Steel fingers caught under her chin, but they were shockingly gentle as the Taiyouaki turned her face up, his unoccupied hand coming up to brush away the tears that had slid down her pink cheeks. She saw that his brows were furrowed, looking genuinely confused.

"Tell me what has upset you," he commanded softly. Sniffing lightly, Kagome flicked her azure eyes away from the Taiyouaki, who's caring attitude was only cutting her deeper with confusion.

"It'a none of your buisness Sesshomaru," she said roughly.

His eyes narrowed the slightest bit, but the long fingers that gently grasped her chin did not tighten at all. "A pack member must comply with what their alpha asks of them," he ground out, a bit annoyed at her dodging his question. If nothing was wrong, the woman wouldn't be crying!

Kagome wrenched her chin out of his grasp, her arms crossing angrily over her chest. "And what exactly does that mean, hm? To be a pack member. Sango explained to me the differences between members, and I can't help but wonder, what the hell am I to you, Sesshomaru?"

Back in the glassy glade that the group had made a camp in, a fire was burning nicely. Shippo had gathered up a little pile of wood before running around to play tag with Rin. Sango and Miroku were seated before the fire, and the Taijiya had grabbed a pot and water from Kagome's bag, setting them over the flames to start warming. She was sitting close to the monk, their thighs just barely touching. A blush spread across her tanned cheeks as Miroku shifted, his leg sliding along next to hers.

"Sango, my dear," He said in a flirty tone. Fiercely attempting to conceal her blush, she looked over at him.

"Yes?" He smiled at her happily, his hands folded in his lap innocently, at the moment that is.

"Have I told you how lovely you look today?" Sango's eyes slid away from him, lowered in embarrassment.

"Stupid..." She muttered under her breath, hiding the smile that threatened to overtake her lips.

"It's no-," Miroku began to banter with her, but was cut off as Ah-Un growled lowly, hackles obviously raised. Sangos hand immediately to Hiraikotsu, hoisting the weapon a few inches from the ground as she searched the surrounding area with her eyes. Miroku quickly located the children, who had ran over to the dragon, crouching by the fearsome heads. He picked up his staff, expression serious as everyone waited for the threat to show itself.

A small man warily walked out from the surrounding shrubbery, he was favoring Miroku and Sango, with the two headed dragon hiding the children from view. He was average looking, black hair with muddy brown eyes; not a large build covered in earthy colored monks robes, fairly similar to Miroku's purple garb. He had his hands raised up in a surrendering fashion.

"Stranger," Miroku said politely in greeting, though neither he nor Sango dropped their weapons.

"Fellow monk. I have been separated from my group, and seek shelter for the night, if you would be so kind as to let me stay here," He had an easy voice, politely bowing his head to the man, but it didn't escape Sangos notice that the man didn't even toss a glance her way. It was rather rude, as this was her campsite too.

"By all means," Miroku said with a smile, laying his staff down next to him. Sango also let Hiraikotsu drop to the ground, but she shot a warning look in Ah-Uns direction. Translation: keep the children out of sigh for now.

"Thank you, your kindness is much appreciated." The man sat down cross legged by the fire, opposite of the two cautious adults. The purple robed monk nodded graciously before speaking.

"Of course. My name is Miroku, and my lovely companion is Sango, the Taijiya." The mans eyes sparked at her title, and surprisingly he bowed his head respectfully at the stranger.

"Ah, forgive me for being so rude as too not introduce myself. I am Toshi Ukitake, a lowly servant of Tadanobo-sama. I am pleased to hear that you are a fellow Youaki slayer, Sango-San." One of her eyebrows raising in surprise, Sango exchanged a look with Miroku.

"Fellow youkai slayer?" She asked curiously. The man smiled, but it seemed off, cruel somehow. His muddy brown eyes grew rather dark with passion as he spoke.

"Of course. The great Tadanobo-sama, a monk of unimaginable skill and generosity, has allowed me to join his ranks of men, all who are concerned with wiping filthy youaki from the face of this earth. This is also your profession, as a Taijiya, is it not?" Sango's chocolate eyes darkened in concern as she viewed the man before her. Miroku also seemed to become more withdrawn, his eyes flashing to his staff hesitantly.

"No, I'm afraid not. Taijiya are more concerned with balance than anything else. I eliminate low level youkai who are tormenting villages, but nothing more than that. I only target those who are little more than beasts." The monks face darkened considerably, and he folded his arms tensely.

"You would let Youaki wonder this earth, free to inflict harm on any they wish?" Sango frowned at the man, her hand clenching upon Hiraikotsu's smooth surface. She was about to speak again when a little voice yelled out indignantly.

"Hey! Not all Youkai are bad Mister!" Shippo ran out in front of the fire, his tail bristled angrily as he glared at the stranger. The monk seemed taken aback, and rose to his feet, prompting Miroku and Sango to hastily do the same.

"It seems I have misjudged you people," the monk said with a sour glance in their direction, his gaze quickly returning to the young kitsune. "That you would travel with such filth is an insult to your profession, and your very existence as ningen." Sango smoothly hoisted Hiraikotsu, hearing the challenge in the mans scornful worlds.

"No!" She yelled at him, barely keeping her anger in check. "It shows that we know how to be kind! Unlike you!" The man scowled at her, removing a small knife that glinted in the firelight from the folds of his plain kimono. He gave them all a dirty glare, baring his teeth.

"It seems that Tadanobo-sama's cause is in need of a champion tonight," he sneered, brandishing the knife. The adults were all held in a stare down, each waiting breathlessly for the other to make a move. One little flick of the mans eyes were all the warning given before he fling himself at Shippo.

The kitsune screamed as he scrambled backwards, desperately attempting to avoid the knife aimed straight for his heart.

/hey guys I'm sorry this took so long to put out, holidays and school are crazy. Plus, I've moved and the Internet is down so my editing is suffering, I'm sorry _

Also, some of you may have noticed, I have a new story up! It's called Grey Lines of Combat, and it's an Itachi X Sakura fic, from Naruto. That one has about 4 chapters up, so please CHECK IT OUT

Thank you for reading, and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't help but wonder, what the hell am I to you Sesshomaru?" Kagome's chest was heaving as she spit the words at the Taiyouaki, eyes blazing with passion. The imperious taiyoukai was, for a brief moment, stunned. He had no idea she was so angry. It was an honor to even invited to his pack, and he did not owe the flushed woman a single explanation.

A twang shot through Sesshomaru's conscience as his lips parted to utter the indignant words. Truthfully, he did have ulterior motives in asking the Miko to join him. He wanted to train her, to use her power and defeat the spider Hanyou. However, there was no way in hell he would tell her that he, the great Taiyouaki, wanted anyone's power but his own. With that, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he growled at the woman.

"You are nothing but a disobedient woman to this Sesshomaru." Regret flooded through the taiyoukai as Kagome's eyes flared wide with pain, her blue depths flooding with tears as the crystal drops slipped down her cheeks.

"I mean nothing more to you?" Her voice was no more than a broken whisper, yet it seemed to tear something in Sesshomaru's chest. He held up a hand to uncharacteristically reach for her as the woman turned away from him.

"Kago-" his voice was cut off as a cry of terror rang out through the woods.

"Kagome!"

"Sesshomaru!"

Each scream was loud and high, making the adults swing around as they recognized the horrified voices of Shippo and Rin. Kagome wiped away her tears as she took off in the direction of the yells. Sesshomaru glowered in annoyance, but followed behind the woman swiftly. What ever was terrifying enough to make Rin scream like that would receive the full brunt of his annoyance, in the form of his sword.

~WLITS~

Tears were streaming down Rins face, and her hands were clenched in fists tightly. She wanted to yell, to scream and cry for her Sesshomaru to come save her. But she could barely get the air to breath with the monks hand wrapped around her neck.

He had dove towards Shippo, the small knife in his hand catching the light with a deceivingly bright gleam. Rin had ran towards them as she cried out in terror, her small fingers wrapping around the man wrist as she tried to deflect him away from the kitsune. The monk had snarled in displeasure, his face twisting into a cruel grimace. She'd gasped at the demon like expression in terror, when a hand shot out to grip tightly around her neck. A second scream had lodged itself in her throat, cut off abruptly.

The monk smiled sickeningly, his harsh grip lifting the little girl so high that Rin's feet barely touched the ground. Shippo whimpered softly, helpless against the cruel man as he brandished the knife close to the little girl.

"Scum like you deserve to die!" He spit. The monks once gentle brown eyes were now narrowed in malice and hatred.

Sango and Miroku were standing a few meters away from the children, but didn't dare to step any closer as the mans knife glinted by Rin's throat. The Taijiya let out a cry of frustration, stamping her food as she looked upon the little girl helplessly. She wanted so badly to save Rin, but she couldn't walk forward without fearing that the monk would slit her throat. Miroku looked equally on edge, his fingers curled so tight around his staff they turned white.

"RIN!" Kagome's horrified cry rang out as she ran into the clearing, panting softly from attempting to keep up with Sesshomaru. Her tears had dried quickly as she'd ran and she shoved her hurt feelings deep down inside, to cry over later. The children, her children, needed her now. Kagome wanted to run right up to Rin, to save the little girl who's face was deathly white, but she stopped abruptly as Sesshomaru thrust an arm out.

Her turbulent blue eyes looked up at him searchingly. All warmth had left the taiyoukais Amber eyes, they glittered with bloodlust as he sneered at the sight before him. His hand, while held out protectively to stop her from going forward, was clenched into a fist. His voice was as cold and cutting as a glacier.

"Human scum, release my ward this instant." The monk only sneered at the taiyoukai, heedless of the danger he was in.

"I will fulfill the great Tabanobo-sama's quest!" He spat. Kagome's eyes widened in recognition of the name, and then narrowed in horror. The great Taiyouaki stiffened, and leaned forward slightly.

"Sesshomaru, do you remember-"

"Silence!" He hissed at her, red tinged eyes glaring down at the woman briefly. Kagome recoiled in shock, her eyes flooding with hurt yet again. The Taiyouaki turned towards the monk, drawing his sword slowly.

"Very well. You, lowly human, shall die slowly." The monks face turned red indignantly, and he was about to shout a retort as sesshomaru disappeared from sight.

~WLITS~

He was furious. Not only did the fifthly scum interrupt his time with the miko, but now he was threatening his ward. A pup in his pack. His beast growled threateningly, demanding that the monks head be separated from his body.

He could feel his beast rumbling just under the surface. First the miko had challenged him, challenged her place within his pack, and then his ward was taken. His inner youkai was volatile with rage, demanding blood. The Taiyouaki drew his sword, reveling in the crack of power Tokijin gave off. Even his blade thirsted for carnage.

"Very well. You, lowly human, shall die slowly." He saw the monk face twist with anger, but it was too late. With a neat flick of his sword, the hand that had been holding Rin back was sliced off and sent flying through the air. The monk let out an ugly scream of pain and Rin inhaled a gulp of air.

Sesshomaru felt a flicker of joy run through him as the man dropped to the ground, clutching the stump of his arm to his chest and wailing with pain. Blood was puddling around the man, drenching his clothes and dying the ground a thick scarlet. The Taiyouaki smirked lightly, flicking the blood off of his sword as he stalked around the man.

"Die, like the scum you are," he sneered before running his sword through the mans chest, brutally slashing it to the side and cutting through his ribs with ease. With one last terrible screech of agony, the monk dropped to the ground, blood and guts pooling out of his body at an alarming rate. A smirk settled upon Sesshomarus lips as the disgusting creature drew his last wheezing breath. He carefully flicked the rest of the scum off of Tokijin, the sword humming satisfyingly as he sheathed it. It really had been too long since he had spilled any blood.

"Sesshomaru..." He turned in Kagome's direction as she whispered his name. The miko was clutching a softly crying Rin to her, while Shippo hugged her side. Both children seemed frightened, but not harmed. However, he barely took the time to notice that.

Kagome's blue eyes were huge, staring at him with shock and horror. There were a few specks of scarlet on her cheeks, standing out harshly against her porcelain skin. She looked paler than normal, causing the dark drops to appear black, a stain upon her pure skin. The smirk was quickly wiped off his face as he saw her scared look. Why would the woman still be frightened? He had disposed of the threat, and quickly too. Her blue eyes dropped down to the mans corpse, blood still puddling around it. She took a step back, and he could hear her breathing start to speed up as her sapphire eyes flicked between him and the mutilated body.

"Why...why did you kill him?" She asked, her trembling voice barely above a whisper. He felt his confusion only grow at her words.

"He threatened my pack," Wasn't that obvious?

"But he didn't need to die... We could have fought him off and told him to leave," she said softly, innocent eyes still wide with shock, but the terror was beginning to leave. In its place, only confusion shone.

"Why? No one deserves to live after threatening this Sesshomaru's ward. I see that inuyasha was a much weaker alpha than I, if he did not dispose of every threat you faced." Kagome frowned, her eyes flashing lightly at him. Why was she so angry today? First their fight about her place in his pack, and now he could see that she was about to question him.

"He wasn't weak! Showing mercy isn't wrong, it's called kindness! There was no need for him to die!" She yelled at him.

The Taiyouaki glared at her, inspiring the children to slowly back away from the sure to be loud confrontation between the two adults. Sesshomaru stalked forward, his hands clenched angrily into fists. He was tired of this. He was tired of her bleeding human heart always asking for mercy, always demanding he tame his demon side. Inuyasha might have let himself be trained like the whelp that he was, but he, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, would not stand for it.

"Can you not see, woman, this is what I am. I am a Taiyouaki, and I will kill whoever I want to, for no reason at all. Who would dare to stop a lord, on his own lands?" He growled at her, feeling the red of his Youki stain his eyes. He was sure it made for a fearsome sight, and hoped it terrified the woman before him.

Kagome, however, did not cower in fear. She merely looked up at him solemnly, her large blue eyes cold, icier than he had ever seen. "You will never be able to justify indiscriminate killing to me, Sesshomaru. You have lost my respect."

His eyes widened just a fraction, before cruelly narrowing as he glared down at her. "Why would I care about a lowly humans opinion?"

Kagome gasped, before walking away from the Taiyouaki silently.

"K-kagome?" Shippo's whimper would have made her heart ache, if it hadn't already been shattered.

"Let her go, Shippo." Sango's whispered reached her ears, but she didn't see the concerned, and angry look in the woman's eyes. Kagome walked right past them all, into the woods. Sango was shocked. She hadn't expected the two to fight, to say such harsh things. Sango had thought that they were growing closer than ever, that Kagome had a bit of a shot at happiness. She had even supposed that they were in lo-

"Sesshomaru-sama? Are you going to go get Kagome-neechan?" Rin's wavering voice cut through the heavy silence, but Sesshomaru did not even look her way.

"She may do as she pleases."

The Taiyouaki, with his elegant stance and cold words seemed to be a statute of calm. His icy mask was in place, and he truly seemed as though the entire fight had not even ruffled his feathers. But Rin, who knew him almost as well as he knew himself, could see by the look in his eyes that he was falling apart.

"What a perfect sight, wouldn't you agree, Kagura?" A deep, darkly curious voice filled the empty throne room, an undertone of cruelty and authority that commanded attention. Then again, the impressive splatters of blood that stained the walls and floor were a constant testament to the spider youkai's power, and made the tone of voice quote unnecessary.

Naraku's smirk grew a bit wider as he remembered exactly how those pretty stains had gotten all over the walls. He'd had quite a fun time, playing with the inhabitants of the small palace that he had claimed for his own. The human lord had tried to bargain with the Youkai, even offering his own wife if his life could be spared. Naraku almost snorted at the thought. As if he would have left any alive in the first place. Still, the treachery and attempts to live had entertained him for an entire night, and what use were humans if one couldn't use them for some entertainment now and again?

"And what sight is that?" The wind witches scornful voice broke through his memories. While he sat on a raised dais in the middle of the dark throne room, she leaned against a wall near the corner. He noticed her proximity to his jars of flesh, from which he usually conjured her heart.

His smirk widened briefly as he looked into the mirror that Kagura's sister, Kanna, held. The white demoness was utterly emotionless, standing before her master as he watched the visions in her mirror. It showed the Inu-tachi, minus one hanyou. That fact alone almost caused him to chuckle with mirth. Little did the group know that Inuyasha's sudden absence wasn't quite as surprising to him as it was to them.

"Seems to me like the great Sesshomaru is falling for the miko," even though his tone was light, there was an undercurrent of coiled anger and sarcasm. Kagura's eyes widened, before narrowing suspiciously. Why would Naraku be so nonchalant? Wasn't the Taiyouaki an enemy?

"This can be used to my advantage...That dog has forgotten who the miko really belongs too." His eyes narrowed as he considered the mirror, flashing black for a moment. "Her power is mine to use. . . As it always has been," he said with a dark chuckle, and a flick of his fingers.

A shadowy figure stepped away from her position of leaning against the wall, walking distastefully towards the spider hanyou. Slow steps finally stopped before he raised dais, and the figure looked upon the demon with displeasure.

She was adorned in Red hakama, and a white haori, with a slender wooden bow gripped in one hand. Long straight back hair was gathered into a high ponytail and drifted down to her waist. Imperious brown eyes would have concealed all emotion, if not for the displeased twist of the mouth.

Kagura leaned back into the wall, hating that she wanted to conceal herself from the miko. She couldn't help it though, that woman had always given her the creeps. Her deadened eyes, and the pallor of her skin...She was just abnormal. Well, Kagura snorted, there wasn't much normal about any of this situation.

"You'll make sure of that, won't you Kikyou?" Naraku's voice was low and thrummed with dark humor.

"You've already taken care of that infuriating hanyou, and what a wonderful outcome that had. I had expected Kagome to return to her homeland, but this development is so much better. She seems to have ensnared the great Lord of West." His oily voice seemed to drip wth sarcasm soaked in venom when he spoke about the Daiyouaki.

"My spell has begun to weaken Inuyasha." Kikyou's voice was empty, her eyes merely glancing over Naraku before returning to a point on the wall behind him. Kagura wondered how she could be so callous. Didn't she love the dog-eared boy?

Naraku leaned toward slightly, his mouth twisted into a light frown. "You did not say he would be affected by it. I have plans for the dog." His tone, so casual before was now dark and held a hint of a threat in it.

Kikyou thrust her chin out slightly, an edge of disdain appearing in her eyes which contradicted the emotionless tone of her voice. "I said there may be side affects. I am only warning you so that his usefulness may be fully exploited." Kagura felt another shiver involuntarily run through her. Despite the deadness of Kikyou's voice, it was so utterly cold. Kagura let her eyes flit over to Naraku, and she almost recoiled from the look of joy she saw on his features. On anyone else, the smile would have been glorious, and the shine in the eyes could have been called beautiful. Could have. If the tilt of his head didn't promise violence, betrayal and trickery to the unsuspecting.

"Yes, the dog shall serve my purposes well. . ." Kagura waited with bated breath to here the rest of the plan. Naraku usually talked himself through all of his plots until they reached perfection. It was sure to contain gore, and be dastardly in the extreme. However, there was something even more unsettling to the fact that he only laughed. A slow, self assured chuckle that slid like oil over her ears.

Kikyou merely gave him one last look before stepping out of throne room, careful to avoid the puddles of blood.

Kaguras mind was spinning. The fact that her 'master' wasn't muttering to himself meant that he was already confident in his plan... That this particular ploy had been put into action already. Her heart sank as she understood why some people fear silence.

/ authores note! I am so, so sorry about how long it took me to upload this chapter! *dodges thrown tomatoes*

My left got much more hectic after Christmas, and it left little time for writing. However, I am NOT abandoning this story. It may take me a while to update, but I will complete this fic. Thank you for reading, and please please review!


	16. Chapter 16

The trees were comforting. Their branches rustled in the wind, providing a rhythm to the harmony of the chirping birds. Kagome was laying on her back, taking deep breaths as she focused on the auras of all the animals around her. She felt connected to the earth, could feel the gentle energy of the trees reaching out to her reiki. She would have felt at peace, if not for the dried salt tracks that lined her cheeks.

She sighed, and reached a hand up to rub at her sore eyes. She couldn't believe that she was in this position, again. She cared too much. Of course Kagome knew that she had an open heart, but she'd thought that after Inuyasha trampled all over it, she had been a bit more guarded. That thought almost made her snort, or cry again, she didn't really know which.

Kagome honestly didn't understand why the Daiyouaki had gotten so angry with her. All she had asked him for was mercy. The monk could have been thrown in jail, they could have interrogated him. But He had eliminated those possibilities with one strike of his sword. Kagome knew that mercy was rare in the feudal era, but she wasn't asking for much. As a miko, she valued all lives. And even though that bastard had threatened her children, she still didn't want him to die without having a chance for retribution. Everyone deserved a second chance. Obviously her 'alpha' didn't share the same sentiments.

Sess- The Daiyoukai's words had stung. But she should have seen it coming. There was no way he felt the same way she did. As she was beginning to realize she felt. She enjoyed having him in her life. He wasn't the most talkative conversationalist, but he put thought and meaning behind every word. He was a good leader, kind to the children and he took the time to train her... And she had gotten too attached. Assumed that a little human miko like herself had meant anything to the Lord of the West. Assumed that her opinion might have mattered to him.

She scoffed lightly, the gentle auras of the trees vanishing as her concentration snapped. Kagome curled up into a little ball, her arms coming up to cradle her head. Sniffing, she tried to hold back her tears. She didn't want to cry again, her pain didn't accomplish anything. He'd made it very clear that she didn't mean a damn to him. That must have been why he wouldn't say what she was in his pack. She must be just a temporary member, a tool to find the shards and kill Naraku.

She held back a sob.

Why wasn't she smart enough to avoid this? Here she was, being used again, and by her original abusers brother! She shouldn't have assumed that they would be so different from each other.

She should have realized that no one would ever care for her the way that she needed.

~WLITS~

"Goodnight Rin-chan, Shippo-chan. Sweet dreams," Kagome's voice drifted softly over the camp as she tucked the two children in, before climbing into her own sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Sango-chan, sleep well Miroku-sama," she said before pulling the covers up around her head. There was only one being excluded from her well wishes.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth in displeasure. Three days had passed since the... Incident. A few hours after he had removed the mans corpse Kagome had returned from the forest. She smelled faintly of salt, and her scent was stained with sadness, and self-recrimination. She had helped prepare dinner, and spoke amiably enough with the two humans and children, but he could see how forced her smiles were. They lacked her usually glow of happiness.

She had not spoken a word to him the entire night.

He didn't attempt any conversation, as he was waiting for her apology. She had challenged his right as alpha to kill all that threatened his pack. He almost couldn't believe that she wanted him to spare someone who had threatened Rin. His daughter. The sick monk had actually intended to kill her, had laid a hand on her... Sesshomaru felt his rage awaken, and he wished that he could have dragged out the mans death. But for her to question his decision, in front of everyone, was a blow to his skills as an alpha. Once he had taken power, Sesshomarus position had never been challenged. It was the reason he ruled with an iron hand, and was merciless to those who had ill intent towards his pack. Didn't the foolish miko realize that a good reputation was half the fight? If petty criminals were scared of you, then they would run with their tails between their legs rather than fight.

Sesshomaru scoffed. Yes, it was the miko who was in the wrong. It didn't matter if she'd barely spoken to him the past few days, she could see if he cared. He was the lord of silence.

~ WLITS~

He was worried. No, Sesshomaru growled to himself, Lords did not worry over the opinions of petty miko. Especially ones who challenged his authority. He didn't give a damn if it had been a week since she'd spoken anything but the bare necessities to him. The Lord of the West didn't care.

Except that were was a pain in his chest every time she opened her mouth and looked at with the old joy in her eyes only to turn away and let the words die before they were uttered. There was a longing, almost a need to see her generous smile, the one that could light up her entire face with happiness.

Since Sesshomaru could not stand lying, even to himself, he had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that he missed her. He missed her conversation and the easy joy that she brought to his life. He missed training with her, watching the Sparks in her eyes when she felt she had one upped him and the amusement when he inevitably caught her.

So he wanted her in his life. But was that enough for him to forgive her transgressions?

X

Sango shook her head lightly as she watched Kagome walk ahead of her. She stood at the front of the small group, just behind the children. She smiled and laughed whenever they made jokes but it almost made Samgo shudder to hear how fake she sounded. Her posture had changed since the fight, her shoulders were hunched over slightly, and she hadn't had a real smile since then.

She hadn't spoken to Sesshomaru either. Sango knew that he thought he had everyone fooled with his mask of indifference, but she saw the looks he gave her when no one was watching, the soft longing and sadness that they contained.

However, he didn't seem inclined to do a damn thing about it. The daiyoukai didn't attempt to engage her in conversation, didn't try and apologize for his harsh words. They just steadily went on ignoring each other, miserably. Sango shook her head at their foolishness.

~WLITS~

"Say, Kagome-chan? There is a hot spring not too far from us, do you want to come with me for a bath?" They group had made camp a few hours ago, and Sango had decided that she just couldn't keep seeing her best friend so listless. They had been bathing in cold streams for the last week, so a hot spring would be a nice reprieve.

The miko looked up at her with a spark of her old happiness, and smiled softly. "Sure, give me a moment to grab my things." After collecting her black leather bag, the two started to walk through the shady trees to the spring. They made useless small talk, until they reached the steaming waters. Both sighed happily as they sat down in the comforting pool of water.

"Ne, Kagome-chan, have you thought about... Talking to Sesshomaru?" Instantly, Kagome's shoulders hunched over slightly, and she turned a little bit away from Sango. Her bangs dropped down and hid her eyes from view.

"Why would I do that? He's made it pretty clear that he doesn't need my opinions... Or care about my feelings." She said softly. Sango frowned lightly, and reached out to grab her hand comfortingly.

"Oh, Kagome I think you're wrong. He was angry at you, but anyone can see that he still cares. He's here traveling with us, isn't he?"

Kagome's eyes slid up to look at Sango dully. "Why would he be angry at me? He completely ignored my feelings, and then said that I don't matter anyways." Her voice was tinged with sadness, and emptiness.

"Well, you challenged his rights as alpha of the pack. You know, Sesshomaru isn't used to having any one question his decisions, and you did that in front of his enemy. Plus, that man had threatened the children and Inu are extremely protective. You were asking him to ignore his instincts."

Kagome felt her heart sink even further as she listened to Sango. Her words made sense. Had she really been that big of a fool? She felt anger well up in her, creating a spark in her eyes. "But then why didn't he just say that? I would have apologized if he had explained!"

"I agree that he could have handled the situation better, but you have to remember that interacting with humans is new to Sesshomaru. He's used to everyone knowing the rights of Youaki." Kagome felt her heart sink even further as she heard that. Was it possible that she had over reacted? She'd thought that he had been the cruel one, but from what Sango said it sounded as though she was foolish one.

"But, he should apologize to you too. He was rude, and dismissed how you felt without talking anything over, which doesn't help anyone in the long run. But I think that you both need to apologize," Sango said softly. "I'm gonna return to camp now, will you be alright Kagome?" The dark haired girl nodded, and smiled at the Taijiya.

"Yes, I want to stay and think for awhile. Thank you for talking to me Sango-chan."

"Of course! Don't stay away too long," she said before beginning to walk back to camp. She had a brisk pace, and returned before long.

Kagome sat languidly in the pool of steaming water. She sighed softly, still wrapped up in her thoughts and not paying any attention to the world around her. Thus, it wasn't very shocking that she missed the approaching foot steps, and the clank of armor hitting the ground. She didn't see the Daiyouaki sitting on the ground across from her until he spoke.

"Miko, you-," he was abruptly cut off by her scream of shock, and the splash of water as she dove in to her neck. She had been covered beforehand, but one never knew with demon eyesight.

"You hentai! Sneaking up on a woman when she's bathing!" Her cheeks burned with the ferocity of her embarrassment, and she was sure he could smell the shame on her.

"I hadn't wished to resort to this, but how else was I supposed to speak with you, miko?" Kagome's heart throbbed when he didn't use her name. He hadn't referred to her as the miko since their fight and it felt cold. Formal.

"You could have just asked..." She said peevishly, attempting to cover up her sadness.

"You have been avoiding me." It wasn't a question, but she still found herself struggling to find an excuse, before she settled on the truth.

"I was scared to talk to you," She said in a voice barely above a whisper. She knew that his impeccable hearing would still make it out. It was a long moment before he spoke again, and there was a hint of strain to his voice.

"Many. . . Mistakes were made last time we spoke. This one may have made statements that are no longer true." He looked into her eyes, golden orbs piercing but not aggressive. Kagome felt a flicker of hope rise up and make her chest tighten.

"I made mistakes to. I should have spoken to you privately, and realized what I was asking for... But Sesshomaru, you were cruel." Her voice almost broke on the last syllable, and her eyes flitted away from his intense gaze.

"You challenged my rule as alpha." His tone was sharp, and he was quick to reply. She drew back a little bit, his words stinging. But they roused her anger.

"I didn't mean to! And that doesn't give you a free pass to be an ass!" Her cheeks were on fire again, but this time they were flushed with passion.

"I have the right to discipline my pack however I see fit." He said through clenched teeth. She didn't notice his hands clench into fists, or she might not have yelled back so fiercely.

"Oh really?! Well answer me this then 'alpha' what the hell am I in your pack? You avoided my question last time!" She was panting softly, voice raised loudly as she worked herself up. She felt her anger only grow as he shook his head and walked forward a few steps.

"Foolish woman," he muttered. She spluttered, arms splashing as she heard his insult.

"Fool-" her scream was quickly cut off as his lips crashed into hers.

~WLITS~

Now was the time.

Sesshomaru had gotten tired of the miko avoiding him. One way or another, he would settle this fight with her. Well cornering her in the hot spring was slightly devious, it did help further his goal. Luckily, he arrived early enough to hear her talk with the Taijiya. He heard her admit her wrongs, and admit that she was still new to demon customs. Sesshomaru himself had forgotten that fact. Her behavior, so abnormal at the start of their acquaintance, had ceased to shock him so deeply. He had forgotten the reason why she was so far from the norm.

But, hearing her take part of the blame of their fight had eased all of his anger at her. It had been... Difficult, to admit his own part in the falling out, but he had. Communication was the only way they would learn to work past such things.

But of course, she had to bring up that silly question again. He was honestly fairly shocked that she hadn't figured it out yet, he thought his intentions had been fairly clear. It seemed that she needed a demonstration of his...'feelings' before she would be complacent. He felt a flicker of triumph at the look of shock in her eyes as he jumped into the water, a mere few inches away from her. He heard the beginning of her scream of rage, saw the anger sparkling brilliantly in her eyes azure eyes, and then he was kissing her.

One hand snaked its way up into her wet mass of midnight hair, tilting her head back slightly. His other arms was wrapped around her waist, reveling in the silky smooth texture of her skin. In his tight grip, her body melded to his perfectly, her wet skin easily soaking his kimono. The heat of her was addicting. But her lips...

They were soft, plump and parted beneath his with a small gasp. He wasted no time in deepening the kiss, gently sweeping his tongue across her lower lip. He made sure to keep his kiss soft, to not scare her away with the force of his desire. After a long moment of heat between them, he pulled back a fraction of an inch, to look smugly into her sapphire eyes.

A hand cracked into his jaw with aloud smacking sound, forcing his head to turn to the side. Slowly, his eyes shifted down to the small, trembling woman in his arms. Her eyes were fierce with fury, her lower lip quivered, teeth tugging on the sensitive skin, her skin was flushed pink as she glared at him. Her anger at him was so shockingly obvious

She had never looked more ravishing.

"How dare you... How dare you kiss me... After you've been ignoring me for a week! And pushing me away whenever we got close before that!" She was almost screaming, but there was a desperate edge of fragility to her voice. Her anger seemed to be a cover for something else, and he could scent tears on her. "Goddammit Sesshomaru why must you play with me like this?" She asked sorrowfully, the emotion in her midnight blue eyes endless.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her forehead. She struggled for a moment, turning her head away from him, but he only let his lips drift over to her ear. She wasn't attempting to move his hands, so he assumed she didn't want him to let her go. Which was good, since he had no Intentions to.

"I am sorry Kagome," the words felt unfamiliar on his tongue, but he knew that they were heartfelt. "I did not mean to 'play' with you, and I have already explained my actions to you for the last time we spoke." He left a gentle kiss against the heated column of her throat. "In the woods, before then, I wanted to kiss you. I have wanted to ravish you since we came back from your future home." He admitted in a husky whisper.

Her voice was the barest breath of air. "Then why haven't you...?"

He grimaced slightly, but left another soft kiss on her jaw line. "I feared that you had lingering feelings for my half brother. You felt for him for so long... And I am not Someone who shares." He pulled back to look into her shocked eyes. "But I have learned this week that I do... Care for you. I enjoy your company, and I admit to wanting more than mere friendship with you, Kagome. It is my sincerest hope that you desire the same."

~WLITS~

/ AND WHAT WILL KAGOME SAY MUAHAHHAA *dodges thrown tomatoes*

Thank you for reading and please review! Tell me your thoughts about this scene!


	17. Chapter 17

I am so sorry. So, so sorry. It's been way too long since I've updated and I've had this written out for quite some time! I pretty much know what I want to happen, I just need to find time to write now. I'll try and update more often, and as always reviews are very welcome!

Thank you for reading~!

~WLITS~

He was everywhere. One of his hands was on her waist, rubbing small circles and leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. She could feel Claw tipped fingers twining around her hair, pulling lightly. His lips were placing hot, gentle kisses along her neck. As if that wasn't enough, he was pressing her so tightly to his chest that she could feel every inch of him. There was only a scant layer of silk between them, and it was growing damp from her skin. He felt like marble, hard and unrelenting as her curves pressed up against him.

She could feel the tension in him, and it only heightened the anxiety she felt. She didn't know what to say. He wanted her, that much was obvious. He wanted more than her body. That made a flush of happiness overcome her, and she felt almost dizzy with joy.

But.

Could she trust him? Could she really open up and giver her heart to someone else after Inuyasha? He had torn it out and threw it on the ground, while sneering in her face. Sesshomaru seemed honorable, he had proven that much. But could she live through another rejection?

"Kagome?" His voice was husky, but held an undercurrent of desperation. She opened up her eyes, and gently pulled away from him, just enough to look up into his golden eyes. They were warm, and looked almost anxious.

"I... I want this too," she said softly, swallowing back her fear and insecurities and smiling nervously at him.

"Are you sure?"

She felt her smile deepen as he cocked his head to the side, and all of her fear was washed away. He would treat her right.

"Ye-" She started to say, before his lips crashed down on hers again. This time, there was no gentleness. It was all heat and passion and she gasped in shock. Her lips parted under his with ease, and he wasted no time in sucking on her bottom lip.

She trembled in his arms, arching her back so that she could press even closer to him. The tiny shift seemed to rub against all of her sensitive skin, and a small moan slipped past her lips.

Sesshomaru stilled almost immeadialty, and Kagome felt a nervous shiver run through her body. As he pulled away from her lips, she couldn't help the embarrassed blush that consumed her face. That noise she made! It had been so lewd... Maybe that was wrong? Was that why he was pulling away from her? She felt her thoughts still as his lips pressed against her throat, right underneath her ear.

"Cease your worrisome thoughts, Kagome. This Sesshomaru fears that if we do not return to camp I shall ravish you here in this hot spring," he said with a growl of contentment as he nipped her earlobe. Kagome could feel her blush recede, and she nodded, fearing that if she opened her mouth another moan might slip out.

Sesshomaru sighed as he eventually pulled away from her body, keeping his eyes away from her bare chest through sheer force of will alone. He wanted very badly to look, but he had cornered her in a fairly underhanded manner and would not dishonor her in such a way. He could feel his beast thrumming with desire, the fact that she was untouched only increasing his want for her.

Carefully, Sesshomaru turned his back on the delectable female and gracefully climbed out of the water. He heard her clumsy splashes as she got out of the hot spring, and kept his back turned until he heard the slid of cloth. She was still blushing, and hurriedly tied the obi on her white miko haori. The red pants served only to remind him of his puerile half breed brother. He would need to acquire suitable clothes for her, Sesshomaru thought as he patiently waited for her to gather up her monstrously large bag of bathing supplies. Before long she was standing before him, wet hair clinging to her shoulders. He saw a small tremor run through her and frowned lightly. Catching a cold would not be beneficiary to their cause, and it might spread to Rin.

He tossed his own wet hair behind one shoulder, before releasing a burst of his aura to dry himself. Kagome squeaked at the sudden rush of Youki, but if merely swirled around his body harmlessly before disappearing. He watched with amusement as her eyes grew wide with surprise, and she gasped loudly.

"How did you do that? You're dry now, even your clothes!" Kagome Knew that Sesshomaru was a powerful daiyoukai, and what some people would consider magical, but still. Instantly drying your clothing? That wasn't even fair. She watched indignantly as his lips twitched into a smug little smirk.

"I merely have to flash my aura, allowing a small amount of Youki to appear and dry this Sesshomaru. Do you need help, Kagome?" He asked with a gleam in his Amber eyes. She wanted to cross her arms and snort, but the shivers running through her body made the decision for her.

"Y-yes I do," she said. He stepped closer to her, and his hands came to rest loosely on her waist. Kagome felt her breathing speed up lightly, he was so, so close to her. Sesshomaru bent down so that his face was almost level with hers, and carefully flared his aura. His blue and green Youki swirled around them both, and Kagome braced herself for the shock it should bring her. Surprisingly, it never came. The energy gently washed over her in a warm, soothing wave. She was about to close her eyes contentedly when she felt her reiki start to stir. Kagome bit her lip with a flash of fear, what if the holy energy burned Sesshomaru?

But he seemed fine. Streaks of pink and purple slowly drifted around her body, mixing with the blue and green Youki that still wrapped around them both. Kagome felt her own eyes open wide as she watched the beautiful colors at play, before they both slowly receded back inside of her and Sesshomaru.

His golden eyes were pinning her with a curious stare. Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure what had happened. His aura hadn't seemed entirely under his control at the moment, and had drawn hers out. He kept waiting for the burn of purification, but it never came. Her reiki seemed only to soothe him, bringing a feeling of peace. Slowly, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I'm not sure what that was but I liked it," she said softly as she took in his curious look. The best part was that Kagome felt warm and dry now. She gently smiled up at the Taiyoukai and asked, "Should we leave now?" He nodded, and the two were on their way through the darkening woods.

Kagome was nervously twiddling with the straps to her black leather back pack as they walked. She had been eager to get back to camp, and spill all of the details to Sango, but what was she supposed to say? She made out with Sesshomaru and now they were. . . What were they? She felt like only he could answer that, but what if he took it the wrong way? What if she had taken everything the wrong way? It wouldn't be the first time an assumption had caused her pain... Nevertheless, she took a deep breath and slowly turned to him.

Sesshomaru was curious to see what the little miko was going to say. He had smelt her emotions change from happy to excitement to nervousness and then to sadness in the span of abut five minutes. She was such an emotional creature, and it made her both infuriating and desirable.

"S-Sesshomaru?" She asked, avoiding his piercing gaze as she stared nervously at his forehead. "What-that is, I, uhm... What is this between us?" She nervously clenched the straps of her backpack as a small pit of fear gathered in her stomach. If she had been wrong, if he only wanted her body. . .

His deep voice dragged her from her depressing thoughts. "I am courting you," he said with a tiny hint of a smile. Kagome exhaled loudly, her eyes closing briefly in a moment of relief. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh at the miko. He was an honorable being, what else would they be doing together? If he had wished merely for someone to warm his bed, then he would've taken her right there in the hot springs.

Kagome knew about courting from Sango, who had spoken to her of demon customs over the years. Apparently it was like dating, at least that was the impression she had gotten. She felt the smile return to her lips as Sesshomaru and her strolled into the camp they had made. /

Sango and Miroku were sitting by a small fire, leaning on each other's shoulders. Their hands were entwined, and Kagome couldn't help the flush of happiness she felt for them. Rin and Shippo were seated across from them, voices soft as they played with some of the paper and crayons Kagome kept on her. The over atmosphere was peaceful, and well deserved. Sometimes it seemed like they never got a moments rest, between Naraku and unwanted company on the dangerous roads of the Feudal Era. Kagome sighed as she plopped down on the ground. Sango gave her curious look, her eyes widening when Sesshomaru gracefully sat beside Kagome. She grinned, and the miko couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks.

The color didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru, he smothered a chuckle as the children walked over to them, handing the crayons and papers to Kagome to keep safe. How anything was safe in that infernal bag of hers, he would never know. Things seemed more likely to be lost than found in there, to him at least.

"Kagome?" Shippo said shyly as he looked at the ground, twiddling his thumbs. The miko smiled at him, reaching a hand out and gently smoothing Shippo's hair back. The kitsune blushed, but leaned into her touch eagerly.

"Yeah?"

"Ar-are you and Sesshomaru done fighting?" Sesshomaru had to stifle a smirk as Kagome's cheeks were instantly colored a bright shade of red.

"Y-yep! We're alright now," she said sheepishly. The Taijiya and monk snickered lightly as they watched the exchange, eyes noticing the closeness between the Taiyouaki and the miko. Before this afternoon, they had sat at opposite ends of the campsites and studiously ignored each other. Sesshomaru felt the corner of his mouth lift, revealing a hint of a smirk.

"More than merely alright," he said lowly, so that only her ears could hear. He was rewarded with another flush of color in her cheeks. Kagome turned her head away, almost shocked to hear such a comment from the stoic daiyoukai. Though she supposed that she shouldn't be, hadn't he just proved how, um, 'lewd' he could be? Not that she hadn't enjoyed it! Because she totally had. His battle honed body had felt totally scrumptious pressed against her and ohmygodshehadmadeoutwithhim. Kagome felt the heat rising again in her cheeks. She'd been too swept away in the moment to really think about anything more than how good it felt but well, they had just decided to give this a try, and she'd already gone that far?! What if he thought she was... Loose?

Sesshomaru was having a hard time. At first he had been trying to erase his smirk, which betrayed his stoic image, but the dark haired miko at his side wasn't helping things at all. She had blushed a lovely color at his side comment, but surprisingly it hadn't faded. She seemed to be absorbed in her thoughts, if her glazed over eyes were any indication. But her blush has steadily increased, until her face seemed to drain of all color. He didn't like that pale shade on her. She shouldn't ever look so scared, not his fiery miko. Whatever it was that bothered her, he would fix. Where she was scared, he would be strong. Where she needed someone to lean on, he would be her comfort. So he had decided and so it would be.

Golden eyes gentling somewhat, he reached out and grabbed her hand, lifting the delicate thing up to his lips. No, that wasn't the right word. Her hands were small, feminine, but not delicate. They were calloused and dusted with small scars. Some might be disgusted at such hand on a woman, but it only made him admire her more. These marks were proof of her trials, of the hard work she'd put into this life. Unable to keep the slight smile off of his face, he pressed a kiss to her palm. Kagome was looking up at him now, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Sessh-"

"Stop worrying." He said lowly as he gently kissed the tips of her fingers. Her blush returned, but it was gentle this time, a pale pink glow that illuminated her smile. She eyes sparkled with humor as the tension drained out of her shoulders. Of course he didn't think those things about her. She really did need to stop being so self conscious. If anything, she could trust Sesshomarus honor and honesty. He would never have asked to court her if he had any low opinions of her character.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said gently, looking up into his Amber eyes. No, they were like molten gold tonight. "You've had to reassure me so many times tonight," she said with a sheepish smile. The humor in his eye deepened, and he lowered her hand, but kept it clasped between his.

"While I do wish you wouldn't have such unnecessary thoughts, I've found that reassuring you has been fairly... Pleasurable." She bit her lip to keep from laughing and disturbing the otherwise quiet campsite.

Her smile widening, she said softly, "I can't disagree." They held eye contact a moment longer, sharing an intimate look until it was broken by Kagomes yawn. The small sound reminded Sesshomaru of a kitten, but he was aware that unlike a baby animal Kagome didn't have endless energy. Looking around the camp, he noticed that the monk and slayer had already succumbed to sleep.

"Rest," he said authoritatively. She waved his comment off with a flip of her hand, but leaned back against his chest tiredly.

"Yeah yeah... night sho'maru." She said sleepily as her blue eyes drifted closed. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but his arm curled around her protectively.


End file.
